


the letter L

by lagatos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Preschool AU, Slow Burn, karasuno first years are babies; cuteness ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagatos/pseuds/lagatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akaashi keiji is a little annoyed when the other parents at the preschool joke about his feelings for his son's teacher, but kuroo and oikawa are determined to set him up with bokuto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the letter S

**Author's Note:**

> side oikuro bc i'm a thirsty ho

“Tadashi, breakfast time is over.”

            Akaashi slung his work bag over one shoulder, looking back at the dining room table as he blindly reached for his coffee mug. Tadashi was sitting on his knees at the table, humming to himself as he took the smallest bite of his banana imaginable, looking content with his slow morning. Through the front window, Akaashi could see Kuroo strapping his own kid into his car, his travel mug left steaming on the roof of the car.

            Akaashi sighed, picking up Tadashi’s discarded jacket before turning back to the dining room. “Come on, Daddy’s going to be late,” he said, reaching for the banana.

            “No, no, no,” Tadashi whined, pulling the banana from reach and taking another nibble. He grinned up at Akaashi after realizing he wasn’t going to make another grab for it, humming as he chewed. Akaashi let it go, wrestling Tadashi’s jacket on as he maneuvered around the banana, Tadashi not giving any protest as he switched his breakfast from one hand to the other.

            “Okay,” Akaashi said as he zipped up Tadashi’s jacket, picking him up from the chair. “Shoes tied?”

            Tadashi nodded from Akaashi’s arms, giving him the thumbs up.

            “Homework done?”

            “I don’t have any homework, _Daddy_ ,” Tadashi said, laughing as he waved his banana around. “I’m only in pre-k!”

            Akaashi just kissed the side of Tadashi’s head with a smile, grabbing his superhero backpack from the foyer as they headed outside, Tadashi going back to eating his banana at a glacial pace. He scrambled in his pockets for the car keys, unlocking the doors as he heard Kuroo shout from the driveway next door.

            “Howdy, neighbor,” Kuroo called, grinning over the roof of his car. “You’re pretty late today.”

            Akaashi managed a short wave, turning back to buckle Tadashi in.

            “Usually you’re out of here before we even think about leaving,” Kuroo said, hands on his hips. “All those kids aren’t going to have anyone to terrify them this morning if their principle’s late.”

            “Tadashi had a long breakfast,” Akaashi said, finishing the car seat buckles before opening the driver’s side door.

            “At least he eats,” Kuroo said. “Kei refuses to have breakfast before nine. He makes me pack it to go.” His son gave a muffled protest and Kuroo leaned down to talk to him, Akaashi taking the opportunity to slide into the front seat and shut the door. He turned on the engine, looking back at Tadashi, who was gazing out the window, banana forgotten.

            “Ready?” he said. Tadashi turned to him, his eyes wide as he just looked at him. Akaashi reached back to tug on his seat belt, making sure it was secure. Tadashi kicked his feet before turning back to the window.

            He backed out of the driveway, glancing at Kuroo, who had moved to the end of his drive way, gesturing for Akaashi to roll down the window.

            “What?” Akaashi said, as he slowed in front of him.

            “Race you to the daycare,” Kuroo said, giving him a grin.

            Akaashi rolled his eyes, glancing back at Kuroo’s parked car. “It’s five minutes away.”

            “I’ll still beat you.”

            Akaashi just rolled up his window, ignoring him.

“Don’t drive away with your coffee still on top of your car like last time,” he said right before the window shut completely, driving away as Kuroo scrunched his nose at him. He glanced in the mirror as they headed down the street, catching Kuroo pulling his travel mug down from his roof as he grumbled.

           

           

***

 

            Akaashi passed Kuroo’s car on the way through the daycare parking lot, shaking his head as Tadashi walked at his side, still clutching his banana. They headed inside and down the stairs, Akaashi putting his son’s backpack and coat into his cubby as Tadashi stuck by his legs, quiet as he followed him into the classroom.

            “Good morning, Tadashi!”

            Akaashi glanced over to see his son’s teacher at one of the far tables, squirting tiny piles of shaving cream in front of a group of children as they happily smeared it over the table top. Bokuto waved at Tadashi, giving him a big grin. Kei was already seated at the table, giving dirty looks to the children pounding the table and sending sprays of shaving cream up.

            “Looks like fun,” Akaashi said quietly, giving Tadashi a small push on the back. Tadashi threw his uneaten banana out in the garbage can and ran to the far table, already reaching for a smock. Akaashi grit his teeth, heading for the lunchbox cubby.

            “I guess he didn’t want his breakfast after all,” Kuroo said, laughing as he stuffed Kei’s lunchbox on the bottom shelf.

            Akaashi grumbled, unzipping his son’s lunchbox. “And how did you get here before us?”

            “Secret passageway, according to Kei,” Kuroo said with a grin, waving his hand. “I’ll never tell.”

            Akaashi rolled his eyes, pulling yogurt out of the superman lunchbox in his hands. “I’m putting your yogurt in the fridge, Tadashi,” Akaashi called across the room. “Make sure you eat it for lunch.” Tadashi barely glanced at him before going back to his shaving cream.

            Bokuto            patted Tadashi’s head before heading over to Akaashi and Kuroo, giving them both a friendly grin.

            “I’ll make sure he remembers it,” Bokuto said, waving his hand reassuringly. He glanced back at the table of children as one of them shrieked, watching for a moment before turning back to Akaashi. “Late start today, huh? You’re usually out of here an hour ago.”

            “So I’ve heard,” Akaashi said.

            Kuroo grinned. “He’s a slow driver.”

            Akaashi pressed his lips together, decidedly ignoring him as Bokuto laughed.

            “I didn’t know you two knew each other,” he said, gesturing from Akaashi to Kuroo.

            “We’re neighbors!” Kuroo said, clapping Akaashi on the shoulder. “For six years now.”

            “It feels like ten,” Akaashi said, brushing Kuroo’s hand off.

            “Wow,” Bokuto said, looking between them. “Long time.”

            There was a scuffle outside the classroom as someone fumbled with the doorknob, his gloved hand slipping on the metal as he clutched a toddler in his arms, another boy about Tadashi’s age hovering by his dad’s side. Akaashi pulled it open for him, eyebrows raised slightly, not recognizing the parent or the child from the many daycare birthday parties over the years.

            “Oh, phew, thank you,” the parent said, wrestling his two kids and their backpacks into the room. He looked between the three of them standing together, his eyes landing on Kuroo as he gave a big smile. “Ah, Kuroo, you’re here!”

            Bokuto reached forward when Kuroo only waved hello, taking one of the backpacks from the parent’s hand with a smile. “You must be Oikawa! I’m Bokuto, I’ll be Hajime’s teacher.”

            “Nice to meet you,” Oikawa said, twisting behind him to try to find his son hidden behind his back. “Hajime, come say hello.”

            Bokuto crouched down to introduce himself to the child and Kuroo nudged Akaashi, gesturing out of the classroom with a sour look on his face.

            “I can’t believe he’s here, too,” Kuroo said as Akaashi shut the door behind them, Kuroo letting out a groan as they headed up the stairs and to the parking lot.

            “Do you know him?”

            “He just started working at the office this week,” Kuroo said. “He asked what daycare I had Kei in but I didn’t know he’d actually choose _this_ one.”

            Akaashi made a noncommittal noise, knowing if he said anything more he’d be more late to work than he already was.

            “He’s the worst,” Kuroo said, stopping at Akaashi’s car, throwing his hands up as Akaashi just raised an eyebrow. “He really is! But I’ll save it for this weekend.”

            “See you then?” Akaashi said, taking out his keys.

            “Yeah, see you then,” Kuroo said, kicking his feet at the gravel underfoot as he turned away. “Don’t drive too slowly!” he called over his shoulder, looking back to give Akaashi a grin. Akaashi just sighed, opening his car door.

 

 

***

 

            Akaashi slammed his car door closed, buzzing himself into the daycare and hurrying down the stairs to Tadashi’s classroom that night, checking his watch for the hundredth time since he’d gotten out of work. He’d had to reschedule a meeting after missing it in the morning and gotten held up until six, arriving much later than he usually did to pick up his son.

            As soon as he opened the classroom door, he spotted Tadashi in the middle of the room with his back to him, head ducked as Bokuto crouched down to pat his head soothingly. Bokuto glanced up at the sound of the door opening, smiling as he looked back at Tadashi.

            “And look who’s here, huh, little guy? I told you he was coming.”

            Tadashi spun around, his face breaking into a grin as he ran for Akaashi. “Daddy!” he said, letting Akaashi scoop him up into a hug.

            “What’s the matter, ‘dashi?” Akaashi said, kissing his cheek as he noticed the tears still drying on his face. Tadashi just wound his arms around his neck, hugging himself closer.

            “He missed you,” Bokuto said, Akaashi looking up to see he’d come closer, offering him a smile.

            “I missed you too, T,” Akaashi said, brushing a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry,” Akaashi said, looking back at Bokuto. “I should have called, I got held up in a meeting.”

            Bokuto just waved his hand, still smiling. “It’s fine. We were coloring pictures.”

            “Coloring pictures?” Akaashi said, nudging Tadashi. “Can you show me what you made?”

            Tadashi nodded, perking up as Bokuto pulled a few pieces of paper from the table, the other children still talking as they picked through the crayons.

            “Oh, wow, T,” Akaashi said, taking the papers from Bokuto with a quiet thank you. “They’re so nice. And wow—” Akaashi flipped through the papers, gasping good-naturedly as he got to the last one. “Are you practicing your letters?”

            Tadashi smiled, taking the papers as he pointed to the D-A-D-D-Y in messy red crayon. “Me and Mr. Bokuto had a writing contest and I won.”

            “A contest?” Akaashi said, poking Tadashi in the stomach. “So cool.”

            “He’s already better than me at lettering,” Bokuto said, snatching up his paper and waving it around. Akaashi pressed his lips together, trying not to smirk at his laughably bad handwriting. It had become a joke between the parents when they saw each other at birthday parties—they always had trouble deciphering any handwritten notes Bokuto had made.

            “Did Mr. Bokuto even try against someone as great as you?” Akaashi said, poking Tadashi again before turning to give Bokuto a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

            Bokuto’s eye got wide for a moment before he broke into a grin, laughing as he set the paper back down. “Hey!” he said, crossing his arms. “It gets the point across.”

            Tadashi squirmed in Akaashi’s arms and he set him down, Tadashi running to his cubby to stuff the papers into his backpack and collect his lunchbox. Akaashi clasped his hands behind his back, watching him for a moment before turning back to Bokuto.

            “I’m sorry I didn’t call to say I’d be late,” Akaashi said again.

            Bokuto waved his hand dismissively. “I kind of figured that’s what happened after you were late this morning. We were fine. Only tears in the last fifteen minutes.”

            Akaashi paused for a moment, figuring he owed Bokuto an explanation. “Tadashi took forever to eat breakfast this morning after we missed our alarm.”

            Bokuto laughed, the sound loud in the classroom. “He’s always the last one eating at snack time, too.” 

            Akaashi looked over at Tadashi, who was struggling to put on his jacket. “Yes,” Akaashi sighed. “I’ve never met a slower eater.”

            “Mr. Bokuto!”

            Akaashi looked over to see one of Suga and Daichi’s kids standing at the table, waving around a piece of paper.

            “You said you’d play hangman with us!”

            Bokuto gave Akaashi another smile before heading over to the table, offering him a salute as he walked away. “Duty calls,” he said.

            Akaashi watched him for a moment before turning away, zipping up Tadashi’s coat when he ran over.

            “Maybe the kids can teach you how to write your letters if you play enough,” Akaashi said in an even voice, slinging Tadashi’s backpack over his shoulder as he ushered him out the door. He looked back once as he shut the door behind him, hiding a smile as he caught the surprised look on Bokuto’s face.

 

 

***

 

            “Did you get Oikawa’s invitation to Hajime’s birthday party yet?”

            Akaashi shifted on the couch that Friday night, checking to see if Tadashi was awake and listening, but he was already asleep, a puddle of drool collecting on the cushions where he’d splayed out.

            “Yes, just got one this morning.”

            Kuroo took a sip from his beer, heaving a sigh. “A Saturday afternoon spent talking with Oikawa.”

            “It’s nice they have something set up so soon after moving in,” Akaashi said, setting his empty bottle on the coffee table. “He must have worked hard for that.”

            “Akaashi,” Kuroo said, switching to a quieter voice when Kei snored softly against Kuroo’s knee. “You never pick my side.”

            “You really don’t like him,” Akaashi just said, reaching for the remote to shut off the movie they’d been watching with the kids.

            Kuroo leaned back on the sofa, heaving another sigh. “Yeah,” he said, ruffling Kei’s hair absentmindedly. “Come on, I’ll tell you about the stupid pretty boy after we get these idiots to bed.”

            Akaashi stood up as softly as he could, picking Tadashi up from the couch, Tadashi murmuring slightly before falling right back asleep against Akaashi’s neck. Kuroo groaned as he picked Kei up, Kei protesting grumpily at the interruption in his sleep.

            “What am I feeding you, big guy? You’re way too tall for my old bones to carry up the stairs,” Kuroo said.

            “I don’t want to go to bed,” Kei said, yawning as he struggled against Kuroo’s hold.

            “Come on, yes you do,” Kuroo said. “I brought the dinosaur sleeping bag. We’re having a sleepover with Tadashi.” Kuroo looked over at Akaashi carrying a sleeping Tadashi as Kei whined against his neck, rolling his eyes. “Wanna trade kids?”

            Akaashi snorted, heading up the stairs with Kuroo on his heels, tucking Tadashi into bed. It took a while longer to get Kei situated, but eventually his sleepiness won out as he curled up in his sleeping bag at the foot of Tadashi’s bed, clutching a borrowed teddy bear.

            “Another day done,” Kuroo whispered as Tadashi’s bedroom door clicked shut behind him, the both of them heading down the stairs as quietly as they could. Kuroo helped himself to the fridge as Akaashi settled back on the couch, picking up the remote and clicking aimlessly through the channels.

            “It pisses me off that Oikawa has a kid the same age as ours,” Kuroo said, startling Akaashi as he plopped down on the other couch, sliding another beer over the coffee table for him. “It’s just my luck.”

            Akaashi picked up his beer, taking a long sip before bothering to look over at Kuroo. “Why do you hate him?”

            “I don’t hate him,” Kuroo said, kicking his socked feet up on the cushions. “I hate how he waltzed in with his fancy hair and nice clothes and got to work on the new marketing deals right away. I mean.” Kuroo took another sip of beer, gesturing for Akaashi to stop clicking through the channels as he swallowed hastily. “Stop, I like this show. But now I have to work personally with a _new_ guy after I’ve been working for years to get where I am.”

            Akaashi put the remote down, a cooking show playing quietly in the background. “You’re mad he’s better than you.”

            “He is _not_.” Kuroo held his bottle to his lips, looking scandalized.

            Akaashi leaned his head back on the couch, folding his arms. “Mm.”

            “He’s not!” Kuroo threw one of the couch pillows at him, Akaashi watching it land a solid few feet away from him. “I’m just annoyed Boss is making me work in an _independent group study_ with him,” he said, making air quotes.

            Akaashi picked at the label on his bottle. “I’ve never seen you this fired up,” he said dryly.

            “Shut up.”

            They lapsed into silence for a moment, the both of them glancing at the stairs as they heard a quiet thump overhead. When one of the kids didn’t appear, Akaashi leaned back on the couch, watching as somebody tried to make ice cream on screen.

            “And he’s so mean to me!” Kuroo added, as if he’d been silently stewing. “He’s always making some stupid jab.”

            “Maybe it’s because you’re so rude to him,” Akaashi said offhandedly.

            “I’m nothing but pleasant.”

            Akaashi looked at him for a moment with heavy eyes before going back to picking at the label on his beer. “You barely said hello to him the other day at the daycare.”

            “ _That’s_ rude? What about how you treat the kids’ teacher?” Kuroo grinned, shaking his beer disapprovingly at him. “Now that is stone cold.”

            Akaashi raised his eyebrows, taking another sip before answering. “I am not rude to my child’s teacher.”

            “Oh, really?” Kuroo smirked. “What was the last thing you said to him?”

            Akaashi bristled slightly, trying to think back. “Probably a polite goodbye.”

            “No, I mean, had a conversation with. Do you even do that?”

            Akaashi sat back, tapping his index finger absentmindedly against his bottle. “Something about his handwriting, I think,” he said after a moment.

            Kuroo snorted into his beer, giving him a look. “Seriously?” he said, his eyebrows arched. “You did not insult him about his handwriting.”

            “I wasn’t insulting him.”

            “From you?” Kuroo gave him another look. “That’s definitely how it came off.”

            Akaashi opened his mouth, ready to retort, when the floorboards creaked overhead, another soft thump coming from upstairs. They both looked over, Kuroo sighing before putting his beer down on the coffee table, groaning as he stood up.

            “I’ll go check on them,” he said, stretching as he headed for the stairs. “With my luck the little booger probably woke your kid up.”

            “Tadashi sleeps like the dead,” Akaashi said.

            “Did I tell you about the last time I babysat for you?” Kuroo turned around, grinning. “Kei lured Tadashi downstairs to read books at midnight. How did I raise such a nerd?”

            Akaashi smiled at the fondness in his voice, taking another sip from his beer as he watched Kuroo head up the stairs.

           

           

            ***

 

 

            “Am I forgetting anything in this aisle?”

            “Eggs.

            “We already have eggs,” Akaashi said, starting up the cart again. Tadashi just smiled, kicking his feet as he sat in the front basket, clutching Akaashi’s phone in both hands. Akaashi tapped the screen on, Tadashi holding the phone down so he could glance at the grocery list he’d made.

            “We need more milk and orange juice.”

            “Milk and orange juice,” Tadashi repeated in the same tone, kicking his legs out again.

            Akaashi stopped at the milk and turned to open the fridge doors, trying to remember anything he might have forgotten.

            “Mr. Bokuto!”

            Akaashi turned at the sound of Tadashi’s voice, straightening to find Bokuto in front of the yogurts, basket in hand, smiling wide as he spotted Tadashi.

            “Oh, hey, little guy!” Bokuto said, waving as he came closer.

            “Hello,” Akaashi said, offering a polite smile.

            “Mr. Bokuto, are you buying yogurt for the classroom?”

            “No!” Bokuto laughed, shaking his head. “I’m buying yogurt for myself.”

            Tadashi grinned, looking from Bokuto to Akaashi. “Whaaa~aat?” he said with wide eyes, laughing when Akaashi smiled at him.

            Bokuto ruffled Tadashi’s hair, his cheeks reddening slightly as he looked back up at Akaashi. “Imagine running into you guys here, huh?”

            “Yeah,” Akaashi said. “Small world.”

            Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly as he straightened up again. “Well,” he said after a beat, giving another smile to Tadashi. “I’ll let you guys get back to shopping.”

            “Bye, Mr. Bokuto!” Tadashi said, waving.

            “See you Monday,” Akaashi said.

            “Yeah, see you Monday!” Bokuto turned to go, looking over his shoulder once more after Akaashi had started to push the cart away. “I’ll be sure to practice my lettering so it’s up to par with the kids!” he said, his voice teasing, before flashing one more grin.

            Akaashi watched him leave the aisle, pressing his lips together.

            “Mr. Bokuto said we’re learning the letter S next week,” Tadashi said, still clutching Akaashi’s phone in his little hands.

            “Really?” Akaashi said, finally looking away from the spot Bokuto had disappeared from.

            Tadashi nodded. “S like spiders…and sock. And, sun…”

            Akaashi pushed the cart over to the frozen vegetable aisle, Tadashi continuing his list as they went.

 

 

***

 

            “Ryu!”

            Tadashi struggled to break free of Akaashi’s hold as he zipped up his jacket, sighing as he let go and Tadashi ran off, jumping at the back of Ryu’s jacket. It was Monday again, Akaashi still tired from the start of the work week.

            “Ryu, be _careful_ ,” Suga said, coming into the classroom laden down with backpacks and jackets, a stray glove falling to the floor. “If they aren’t your siblings don’t kill them.”

            Ryu barely lifted a hand in acknowledgement before jumping onto Hitoka, his sister only punching him off before turning back to her blocks, Shoyo and Tadashi coming up behind to pounce on him.

            “No Daichi today?” Akaashi asked, bending down to pick up the forgotten glove. Suga smiled in thanks, stuffing it into one of the jacket pockets before dumping everything onto a table.

            “Nah, he’s working late today,” Suga said, folding his arms as he watched Shoyo climb over Ryu’s shoulders, Tadashi scrabbling to follow. “And I made the mistake of picking up Ryu first.”

            “I don’t how you do it,” Akaashi said, retrieving Tadashi’s empty lunchbox and zipping it into his backpack. Suga and Daichi had their kids in the daycare since Tadashi was a baby, Akaashi still unable to imagine the chaos the family brought wherever they went. Ryu was the oldest, eight years old now, while the twins, Shoyo and Hitoka, were Tadashi’s age, each five years old.

            Another shriek sounded and Akaashi looked over to find Shoyo pinned to the ground, Ryu laughing as Tadashi looked on from the sidelines. Bokuto was watching from the carpet, looking torn between amusement and concern as he struggled to keep one of the other kids occupied with the toy cars. Suga stood with his hands on his hips, a grin on his face.

            “So, you still in for babysitting this weekend?” Suga said, laughing as Shoyo shrieked again. “And right after Hajime’s party, too.”

            Akaashi sighed, turning his attention back to his son’s backpack. “Happy to return the favor,” he said dryly.

            After spending a few years going to the same birthday parties and school events, Suga and some of the parents had struck up a babysitting deal. If one of the parents needed a date night or vacation day, they could dump their kids on one of the other parents—with the knowledge that they’d return the favor soon. Akaashi had agreed to take Suga’s kids the following Sunday night, knowing Kuroo would probably be around the neighborhood to help corral them.

            “Yuu, _no_ —”

            There was a screech as Asahi’s kid broke free of Bokuto’s hold, Yuu running for Ryu with enough speed to bowl him over, both the boys laughing hysterically as they rolled around.

            Suga sighed, walking over to heave his son up from the carpet. “Alright, Ryu, let’s get your brother and sister out of here without any broken bones. Now apologize to Mr. Bokuto.”

            “Oh, don’t worry about it,” Bokuto said, holding Yuu around his waist as he struggled to break free. “Yuu’s always up to something, huh, buddy?”

            “You’re too kind,” Suga said, letting Ryu go and pushing him towards the door, scooping up Shoyo as Hitoka scampered after him. Ryu picked up the backpacks and coats from the table Suga had abandoned them on, struggling to carry them all in his arms.

            “Well—you know me,” Bokuto said jokingly, his voice muffled as Yuu turned around to throw his arms around Bokuto’s neck, hugging him with enough force to choke him. He heaved himself off the floor, Yuu still clutching onto his neck. “Oh, Akaashi!” he said, his face breaking into a big grin as he finally spotted him in the corner. “I didn’t see you come in!”

            Suga looked from Bokuto to Akaashi, about to open his mouth before his gaze slid over to Ryu, who was struggling to open the classroom door.

            “Ryu, you can’t carry their jackets, they have to put those _on_ —”

            Suga rolled his eyes, giving them all a quick wave goodbye as he ushered his kids out the door, still calling out for Ryu as he headed up the stairs.

            Bokuto watched them go, looking amused as Yuu still clung to his neck. “I can’t believe they got twins after Ryu,” he said, grinning as he looked back at Akaashi.

            Akaashi hummed in agreement, glancing at Tadashi, who’d wandered over to the carpet to play cars with Oikawa’s son, not caring that he already had his puffy winter jacket on.

            “I love Ryu,” Yuu said from Bokuto’s arms, his wide eyes almost sparkling.

            “You have a lot of love for such a little guy,” Bokuto said, laughing as his poked him in the side. Yuu shrieked in laughter, leaning in to give Bokuto a wet smooch on the cheek, hugging his face close to his.

            “I’m not a little guy, I’m five,” Yuu said loudly.

            “You’re right, you’re right, how could I forget?” Bokuto said, giving Akaashi a grin as Yuu kissed his cheek again.

            Akaashi looked down, running the strap of Tadashi’s backpack through his hands. “Did you have Ryu as a student here, too?”

            “Oh yeah, I get the whole family,” Bokuto said, waving his hand. “He was in the first class I had.” He leaned closer, covering one of Yuu’s ears with his free hand. “I had no idea what I was doing.”

            Akaashi’s lips twitched. “Very reassuring.”

            “Live and learn,” Bokuto said with an easy grin, dropping Yuu to the floor as he started struggling to get down. He let out another shriek, Akaashi wincing as Yuu ran over to the toy cars, bumping into Hajime as he collapsed next to him.

            “I should have given you ear plugs for Christmas instead of the travel mug,” Akaashi said tiredly.

            “Aw, but I loved the mug,” Bokuto said, retreating to his desk before coming back with the sparkly pink ceramic mug, the lettering on the side spelling _Keep calm and sparkle on_.

            “You’re using it,” Akaashi said flatly.

            “I couldn’t believe it was from you when Tadashi handed it to me. I thought he’d grabbed the wrong gift or something.”

            Akaashi regarded it for a moment, the white lid already covered in coffee stains from continued use. “Tadashi picked it out. He wouldn’t let it go.”

            “It’s hilarious. Your son has great taste.”

            Akaashi clasped his hands in front of him, biting his lips against a smile. He was about to open his mouth to respond when Tadashi ran up to him, clinging onto his leg as he looked up.

            “I’m hungry, Daddy,” he said, tugging on his pants. Akaashi smiled, picking Tadashi up and letting him hold his backpack.

            “Let’s get you home so Daddy can start dinner, then,” Akaashi said, looking back at Bokuto, who was still grinning. “The mug suits you,” he said quietly, turning to go when Bokuto’s eyebrows shot up.

 

 

***

 

            “All that cake was a bad idea.”

            Akaashi took a sip of his lukewarm tea, looking out at the play area as the kids jumped around. Oikawa had organized his son’s birthday party at the trampoline play place most of the kids had been to before, Hajime running around with his new classmates in a cardboard crown. As he watched, Hajime took a running jump into the ball pit, Shoyo and Tadashi following close behind with shrieks of laughter.

            “Inevitable,” Akaashi said, looking back at the circle of parents he stood with. Oikawa was beaming as he watched Hajime play, his toddler resting on his hip with a bored expression.

            “They’re having a fun time, aren’t they?” Oikawa said proudly.

            “It’s a knock out,” Suga said, taking a sip from his Starbucks cup, humming in appreciation as Daichi nodded at his side. “Give them sugar and the opportunity to kill each other and they love it.”

            “I’m so glad Hajime is making friends,” Oikawa said, watching fondly as Hajime bounced and landed on top of Yuu, yelling in triumph. “Poor Kentaro is jealous of his brother. Aren’t you, little mad dog?”

            The toddler turned his head away as Oikawa cooed at him, frowning and crossing his tiny arms when Oikawa laughed and kissed the top of his head.

            Kuroo snorted. “Your son’s personality really matches your sunny disposition.”

            Akaashi tried to step on his foot in a quiet demand to behave, Kuroo sidestepping him neatly.

            Oikawa lifted his chin, looking amused. “He is a little hard headed thing, isn’t he?” he said, poking his son’s side as he continued to ignore him. “Sometimes I think if he keeps frowning like that his face will freeze that way.”

            “Ryu was the same way,” Daichi said, shaking his head. “He always wanted to fight everything that moved.”

            “Why are we using past tense?” Suga said, elbowing Daichi in the gut. “He still does.”

            “I don’t know how their teacher deals with them all,” Asahi said, looking terrified at the prospect.

            Suga took another sip of his drink, licking his lips. “I know how he deals,” he said, cutting his eyes at Akaashi with a grin. “He has some eye candy he looks forward to seeing every day.”

            Kuroo looked between Suga and Akaashi, a giant smirk on his face. “You don’t say?”

            Daichi rolled his eyes. “Do not share your theory again—”

            “He smiles like an idiot every time Akaashi comes in,” Suga said, waving his hand.

            Akaashi took a sip of his tea, his expression neutral. “He does not.”

            “Is that why you act like you hate him?” Kuroo said, still smirking. “That’s your version of flirting.” Kuroo nudged him when Akaashi didn’t respond.

            “I don’t know what you mean, Suga,” Akaashi said, his expression flat. Oikawa was looking between the three of them, pure joy on his face.

            “Well!” Suga put his hands on his hips, grinning. “When I went to pick up the kids the other day he was _ecstatic_ to see Keiji-kun. He wouldn’t stop smiling.”

            “Oho, he’s smitten,” Oikawa said, hitching his son up higher on his hip.

            “He’s a friendly person,” Akaashi said. “He said hello.”

            “I don’t remember him ever giving me a charming, ecstatic smile before,” Kuroo said.

            Akaashi sighed. “I don’t remember Suga using the word charming.”

            “You’re playing hard to get,” Oikawa lilted from his other side, Kuroo snorting before realizing who he was consorting with.

            “You’re both terrible,” Akaashi said, taking another sip of his tea.

            “Suga started it,” Kuroo said smugly.

            “Please,” Daichi said. “I’ve heard that out of the kids’ mouths too often.”

            “Y’know,” Kuroo said, grinning. “Daichi, you’re trying to squash a gentle, loving romance before it even starts—”

            “Oikawa-san,” Akaashi said smoothly. “Would Hajime like to have a playdate with the other kids tomorrow? I’ve already volunteered to watch Daichi’s kids and Kuroo will be there if you need to discuss work related things.”

            “A playdate?” Oikawa brightened, bouncing Kentaro on his hip. “He would love that.”

            Kuroo stomped down on Akaashi’s foot, Akaashi finishing his tea as he tried not to wince from the pain. Oikawa watched the exchange, grinning as he winked at Kuroo.


	2. the letter O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babysitting bonanza

“Are you sure we have everything?”

            Suga patted his pockets, as if he’d left one of the kids’ sleeping bags in his jeans. “Yup, pretty sure.”

            Akaashi smiled, Tadashi sticking by his legs as Shoyo and Hitoka shouted and jumped onto the couch. Ryu had already set up shop on the smaller love seat, sitting next to Kuroo as they watched Planet Earth. Kei had tried to claim the entirety of Akaashi’s larger couch, giving an annoyed look as Shoyo and Hitoka bounced around on the cushions by his feet. The kids had all stashed their sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows in the spare bedroom, and Kuroo and Akaashi had already put dinner in the oven.

            “Go ahead, we’ll be fine,” Akaashi said, putting a hand on Tadashi’s head.

            “No jumping on the furniture,” Daichi barked, giving Shoyo and Hitoka a glare, the two of them turning to giggle nervously at each other before settling down.

            “Okay, see you tonight,” Suga said, pulling Daichi by the arm. They headed for the door, Suga turning around to give Akaashi a grin. “Let me know if Oikawa ever shows up.”

            “Yeah, we’ll see if he wants to join the circus,” Kuroo said from the couch. Daichi only gave a snort before he closed the door behind them.

            Tadashi looked up at him, Akaashi feeling his head shift under his hand as he held on to one of his pant legs. “We’re going to the circus?”

            “It’s a figure of speech!” Ryu said proudly from the couch.

Kuroo folded his arms next to him, laughing. “Smart kid.” Ryu looked up at him, beaming as he rested an arm on Kuroo’s knee.

Akaashi scooped Tadashi up, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “No circus today,” he said, Tadashi curling his fingers in the shoulder of Akaashi’s sweater. “Want to help Daddy set the table?”

Tadashi nodded, smiling softly as Akaashi glanced across the living room. The kids were all engrossed in the documentary, Hitoka having crawled over to Kuroo’s lap, Kuroo clasping his hands around her waist. Shoyo had slid to the floor, his head propped up on the coffee table, his wide eyes taking in the television as Kei stretched out luxuriously alone on the couch.

“I think he planned that,” Akaashi said, pointing his chin at Kei. Kuroo just laughed, rolling his eyes.

Akaashi carried Tadashi into the kitchen, handing him a stack of paper plates to hold while he fished around in the silverware drawer for enough forks. The oven timer started beeping and he set Tadashi down, pulling out the lasagna and setting it on the stove to cool, heading into the dining room with Tadashi on his heels. He placed forks in front of each chair, Tadashi standing on tiptoe to put a paper plate next to them as he followed him around the table. He only had eight chairs, but he figured some of the kids would take their plates to the living room.

As he placed the last fork, the doorbell rang, Akaashi handing Tadashi a stack of napkins to pass out before heading for the foyer, opening the door to find Oikawa trying to shush a screaming Kentaro, Hajime standing to the side with his arms crossed.

“Sorry,” Oikawa said in lieu of a hello, pressing his lips together in an apologetic look. “I got him a new car seat and he was devastated it didn’t look like Hajime’s,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh,” Akaashi said, wetting his lips as he took in the family. “It’s alright, we’ve seen it all before.”

“Haji, will you _please_ hold your brothers hand? For only a few minutes?”

Hajime stood on the stoop in his puffy coat, his arms resolutely folded for a few more seconds, before he reluctantly held out his hand, Oikawa placing Kentaro on his feet, where he immediately quieted, taking Hajime’s hand.

“It’s the only thing that works lately,” Oikawa sighed, shaking his head. He straightened after a moment, putting a bright smile on his face as he held out a hand. “But thank you for inviting us over. You’re home looks lovely.”

“Of course,” Akaashi said, shaking his hand. He waved them inside, stopping in the living room. “We’re just about to have dinner, and Tadashi can show Hajime where to put his sleeping bag.”

At the sound of his name, Tadashi came scampering over, exclaiming an excited hello to his new classmate.

“Hajime!” Shoyo said from the living room, popping his head over the couch. “You brought your Godzilla sleeping bag!”

Hajime held out his sleeping bag proudly, Shoyo running over to take a look, Tadashi brushing a hand over it.

“So cool!” Shoyo said. Kei popped his head over the back of the couch, looking at what the commotion was about.

“My Daddy got it for me from the toy store,” Hajime said, puffing out his chest.

“And Kento is here!” Shoyo squished his hands over Kentaro’s cheeks, the toddler shrinking against Hajime’s side with a surly look.

“It’s okay, my Daddy says he’s a piece of work,” Hajime said, putting an arm around his brother’s shoulder protectively. Kuroo snorted from the living room, Oikawa running a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

“Tadashi, why don’t you and Shoyo show Hajime where to put his stuff?” Akaashi said, trying to hide his amused smile. The boys scampered up the stairs, talking excitedly as they disappeared into the guest room. In the living room, Kei and Ryu had gone back to Planet Earth, Hitoka curling up on Kuroo’s lap as she played with the wedding band on Kuroo’s finger.

Oikawa sighed in the sudden silence, fluffing his hair as he took in the house. “Kuroo-chan!” he said, his eyes landing on him in the living room as he stood a little taller. “You’re a hit with the kids.”

Kuroo shifted Hitoka on his lap, Ryu, still leaning on his knee. “They love me,” he said in a bored voice, not even glancing at him. “Oikawa- _chan_.”

Oikawa just grinned, turning back to Akaashi, who was standing in the dining room. “Can I do anything to help with dinner?”

Akaashi shook his head, gesturing into the kitchen. “It’s already done, but thank you. Do you want to help carry things to the table?”

Oikawa rubbed his hands together, following Akaashi into the kitchen. Kuroo heaved himself off the couch, Hitoka clinging to his neck as he turned the TV off, Kei and Ryu protesting as he left to call the rest of the kids down.

The dining room rang with laughter and chatter as the kids piled around the table, Tadashi serving himself and Kei before the both of them moved to eat at the coffee table with a picture book of dinosaurs between them. Oikawa sat Kentaro on his lap, cutting the pasta into tiny pieces before the toddler dug in. Hajime and the twins sat on their knees as the table, discussing their Shopkins as Ryu wandered over to the coffee table to join Kei and Tadashi.

“Kentaro, chew first,” Oikawa said as they got settled, trying to scoop excess pasta out of his son’s mouth. “You’re going to choke.”

Kentaro coughed, spitting pieces of pasta across the table.

“Rude,” Oikawa said, scooping it up with a napkin.

Kuroo snorted from across the table, gesturing at Kentaro. “He really is nothing like you.”

Oikawa looked at the napkin in his hand, scrunching his nose. “That sounds like a compliment right about now.” He glanced at Kuroo, flashing his teeth as he grinned. “What about your son, hm? How alike are you two?”

Kuroo lifted his chin, checking on Kei, Tadashi, and Ryu in the living room. “He’s smart,” he said, waving his hand. “But he acts like a royal princess sometimes.” Kuroo shot a mirroring grin at Oikawa, poking his fork in his direction. “I can’t believe he’s not yours.”

“Kuroo-chan, you think I’m smart?” Oikawa said, fluttering his eyelashes.

“As smart as a five-year-old,” Kuroo said.

Akaashi put his fork down on his plate, his eyes heavy as he looked up at the ceiling. “I think I’m eating with two five-year-olds,” he said, not bothering to look at them.

“Three of them, actually,” Kuroo said, waving his hand to indicate Hajime and the twins, who were busy having their own conversation. Oikawa laughed, bouncing Kentaro on his knee.

Akaashi cut his eyes at Kuroo, who only shrugged and smiled. “You two are very alike,” he said.

Oikawa gasped, putting a hand over his heart. “Oh, now I’m offended. At least I put effort into my hair.”

Kuroo snorted from across the table, taking a sip from his water glass. “True.”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows, picking up his own glass. “You really don’t put any effort in?”

“It’s all bedhead.”

Oikawa looked at him over the rim of his glass, scrunching his nose. “What a waste.”

Kuroo grinned, trying to compose his face when he glanced over at Akaashi and found him watching. Akaashi sighed, taking a big bite of bread before switching the conversation to television shows, the kids finishing and scurrying away as the three of them talked.

They cleared the table and settled onto the couches, Akaashi trying to prod Tadashi into hurrying his dinner as Kei and Ryu ran upstairs to join the rest of the kids. Tadashi picked at his pasta for a few more minutes before running after them, Akaashi propping his elbow on the arm of the couch as Kuroo and Oikawa talked sports and work. Akaashi mentioned the volleyball net he’d put up in his backyard to teach Tadashi and Oikawa insisted they check it out, the three of the donning their coats and shoes to head into the brisk evening.

“How long has Tadashi been playing?” Oikawa asked as they stood around the backyard, hands in their pockets.

“We started this fall,” Akaashi said, shrugging. “He wanted to play a sport like the other kids in his class but he was a little hesitant to try football or soccer.”

“I have to start Hajime in something,” Oikawa said, sounding resigned. “He’s already broken three picture frames kicking balls around the house. Say, Kuroo.” Oikawa took his hands out of his peacoat pockets, folding them behind his head. “What does Kei play?”

“Swimming lessons,” Kuroo said. “At the crack of dawn every Saturday morning. But he likes coming back here to practice with Tadashi.”

“They’re close, huh?” Oikawa said, nudging Kuroo in the side with a grin. “It’s almost like you two are dating.”

“Akaashi’s too mean for me,” Kuroo said with a smile, gesturing at Akaashi as Akaashi just blinked at him with heavy eyes. “I feel like he’d memorize all my weaknesses and use them against me.”

“You have so many for me to pick from,” Akaashi said.

“Eh?” Oikawa broke into a sugary grin, ignoring Akaashi. “Does that make Bokuto-san a masochist?”

Kuroo burst out laughing. “I think it does!”

Akaashi sighed, watching Kuroo and Oikawa gravitate towards each other as they teased him for a few more minutes before they headed inside to check on the kids.

Tadashi, Hajime, Ryu, and Shoyo had taken out Tadashi’s toy cars, playing loudly in the corner of his room as Kei and Hitoka huddled around the iPad, playing a game. Kentaro was already asleep, passed out on the carpet with his arms splayed above his head.

“I wish I could sleep like that,” Kuroo said as Oikawa hoisted him up, running a soothing hand against his back as he stirred slightly.

“He’ll fall asleep anywhere,” Oikawa said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Akaashi, hitching Kentaro higher on his hip. “Which room are their sleeping bags in?”

“I’ll show you,” Akaashi said, gesturing them down the hall. “We should probably put them all to bed soon anyway.” Tadashi looked up at his dad’s voice, running after them as they headed for the spare bedroom. He took Akaashi’s hand, tugging until he leaned down.

“I want to sleep next to Kei and Hajime,” he said, still holding onto Akaashi’s hand.

“Do you want to help set up the sleeping bags, then?”

Tadashi nodded, running into the room to grab a sleeping bag roughly the same size as him. “We can sleep over here!”

Akaashi helped Tadashi set his things up as Kuroo unrolled Kentaro’s sleeping bag in the corner, Oikawa setting his son down gratefully. They finished quickly, Akaashi sending Tadashi back to his room to get the rest of the kids, spending the next hour fighting everyone into their pajamas and onto their sleeping bags. Ryu refused to get into the spare bed, insisting on staying up until his parents got back.

“It’ll be pretty late, Ry,” Kuroo said, shoving Kei’s clothes into his overnight bag. “Are you sure you can stay up until then?”

Ryu folded his arms, nodding emphatically. “I’m the oldest here!”

“Alright, we’ll see~ee,” Kuroo said, bopping Ryu on the head. He turned to Akaashi, folding his arms over Ryu’s shoulders. “I’ll read the boogers a bed time story if you put my beer in the fridge,” he said, pushing Ryu forward. “Pour the gentleman a glass of milk, we’ll see if he can stay awake.” He shook his head where Ryu couldn’t see, mouthing _He can’t_. Oikawa laughed, letting Ryu lead the way as Akaashi followed them out of the room. He glanced back to see Kuroo settle down between Kei and Hitoka, ruffling Kei’s hair before Akaashi turned back around.

“Do you two watch Suga’s and Daichi’s kids often?” Oikawa asked as they headed downstairs. Ryu immediately settled down onto the couch in front of the television, Akaashi heading into the kitchen to pour a glass of milk, setting it on the coffee table in front of a sleepy-looking Ryu.

“Every once in a while,” Akaashi said, sliding Oikawa a beer across the dining room table before sitting down across from him. “Sometimes I watch Asahi’s kid, Yuu. Asahi likes to watch Tadashi if I want to go out.”

“And Kuroo always comes to help?”

Akaashi shrugged. “It’s easier. He’s usually over on the weekends anyway.”

Oikawa picked up his bottle, observing Akaashi for a moment before taking a sip. “He spends a lot of time here.”

Akaashi shrugged again. “Some Friday nights.”

Oikawa squinted at him for the barest of seconds before breaking into a bright grin, putting his bottle back down on the table. “Eh, not too long, though! I’m sure he has someone nice to go back home to.”

Akaashi bit his lip, wondering if Oikawa had bothered Kuroo about his wedding band before coming to Akaashi for information.

“Oikawa-san.” Akaashi wet his lips, hesitating for a moment as Oikawa looked up at him. “The registration for spring sports ends soon. I could show you where to sign Hajime up for something.”

Oikawa propped his chin on his clasped hands, giving Akaashi a small smile after a moment. “I’d like that.”

Akaashi retrieved his laptop from the living room, where Ryu was lying on the couch, watching cartoons, and brought it back to the dining room, sitting next to Oikawa. They signed Hajime up for soccer and the same volleyball league as Tadashi, Oikawa looking pleased as he sat back.

Kuroo came downstairs soon after, a sniffling Hajime trailing behind him. “They’re all asleep,” he said, putting a hand on Hajime’s shoulder as he rubbed at his red eyes. “Except for the big guy over here. He says he wants to go home.”

“Oh, Haji.” Oikawa held his arms out, Hajime climbing onto his lap and tucking himself against him, still sniffling. “What’s the matter?”

Hajime just pressed his face against Oikawa’s shirt, Oikawa circling his arms around him and hugging him close, letting his chin rest on Hajime’s head.

“Tadashi used to do the same thing when he slept over someplace new,” Akaashi said, running a finger over the rim of his beer bottle.

“Kei too.” Kuroo disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with his own bottle, stopping in the living room for a moment to peer over the back of the couch. “Wow, did you two bore Ryu to sleep? I thought he’d be up til at least midnight.” He picked up the remote from the coffee table, clicking the television off before sauntering back to the dining room.

“He’s asleep?” Oikawa laughed, Hajime shifting on his lap to curl up tighter. “All we did was register Haji for spring sports.”

Kuroo cursed, pulling out a chair at the table to join them. “I still have to do that for Kei.”

“Better hurry, Kuroo-chan,” Oikawa said, grinning over the top of Hajime’s head. “All the spots will fill up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo said, popping the cap off his beer and tossing it at Oikawa. “How long until Daichi and Suga show up? Let’s play a board game.”

“ _No_ ,” Akaashi said.

“And it’s my turn to pick what we play!” Kuroo said, ignoring Akaashi.

Akaashi looked at him with heavy eyes. “Absolutely not.”

“Oho?” Oikawa looked between them, his eyes practically sparkling. “That sounds like a story.”

“Kuroo has woken an entire house of sleeping children over a board game,” Akaashi said flatly. “On more than one occasion.”

Oikawa clucked his tongue. “Then it’s only fair to let the newest guest choose what we play.”

“You don’t even know the selection,” Kuroo said loudly. Akaashi sighed, getting up to open the cabinet in the dining room, figuring the best way to cut down on noise was to give in. “Akaashi, bring out Monopoly.”

“No,” he said, his voice muffled as he rummaged in one of the drawers.

“He knows I’d win,” Oikawa stage whispered behind Akaashi’s turned back, Akaashi only imagining Kuroo’s eye roll.

He came back to the table with a deck of cards, sliding them out of the box as he took his seat. “We’re playing Rummy.”

Oikawa smiled, rubbing Hajime’s back when he let out a tiny cough. “Excellent.”

Kuroo scooted his chair in, folding his arms across the table. “Deal me in, then.”

Akaashi shuffled the cards, his lips quirked in a smirk as he passed cards around, ready to win.

 

***

 

At half past one in the morning, Akaashi opened the door for Suga and Daichi, Kuroo and Oikawa arguing loudly over a play behind him.

“Sounds likes you guys are having fun,” Suga said as they followed Akaashi to the dining room, bringing a draft of cold air with them.

Akaashi smiled, still holding onto his second beer of the night. “A little bit. How was your date?”

“It was nice,” Suga said, smiling. “Thanks for watching the kids. I almost don’t want to take them home.” He glanced at Daichi, who’d taken a seat at the table next to Kuroo, sighing loudly as he leaned back in his chair. Suga laughed, folding his arms. “Daichi’s drunk.”

“I’ll help you get the kids in the car,” Akaashi said, setting his bottle down and leading Suga quietly up the stairs.

“Thanks,” Suga whispered as they headed down the hallway. “I thought I’d come back to find Kuroo and Oikawa killing each other.”

Akaashi shrugged. “I wouldn’t say killing.”

Suga turned to him, giving him a smirk, before they opened the guest bedroom door, a path of light spilling out across the floor. Shoyo had ended up out of his sleeping bag and nestled up next to Kei, his head tucked against his shoulder as Kei slept on his back. Tadashi was curled up around his pillow, Hitoka snoring slightly next to him.

“They’re cute,” Suga said, gesturing to Shoyo and Kei. Akaashi smiled, nodding as he went to Hitoka, rubbing her back before picking her up, her arms coming around his neck confusedly as Akaashi scooped up her sleeping bag.

“Where’s Daddy?” she said sleepily, setting her cheek against Akaashi’s shoulder as he headed for the hallway.

“Right here, baby,” Suga said, closing the door behind him as he carried a passed out Shoyo in his arms. They headed back downstairs, Ryu up and yawning by the door, Daichi handing him his overnight bag to carry. Akaashi passed Hitoka to Daichi, where she closed her eyes, relaxing into her dad’s arms.

“Thanks again for watching them,” Daichi said, he and Suga saying their goodbyes as they headed outside in a sleepy parade.

As the door shut behind them, Akaashi looked back at the table, where Kuroo was gathering the cards, Oikawa leaning back in his chair with a now-asleep Hajime in his lap. He let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes before checking on Hajime, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his forehead.

“You can stay the night if you’d like,” Akaashi said to him, gesturing to the couch. “I’ve got plenty of room.”

“No, I should take my little guys home,” he said, circling his arms around Hajime. “But thank you.” He glanced at Kuroo, who was shoving the cards back into their box. “It’s going to be a long day at the office tomorrow.”

Kuroo blinked blearily, closing the box to the cards with slow fingers. “The things I do for love,” he said. Akaashi snorted, gathering empty bottles from the dining room as Kuroo put his head down on the table.

 

 

***

 

“Daddy! We’re learning letter O this week!”

Akaashi stifled a yawn, pulling Tadashi’s letter O sheet out of his daily folder the following morning, glancing at Bokuto’s terrible handwriting briefly before folding it up. “That’s awesome, T,” Akaashi said quietly. Suga snorted from near the lunchbox cubby, he and Daichi looking equally tired as they finished putting their kids’ lunches away.

Akaashi leaned down to give Tadashi a hug and a kiss before he ran off, heading for the arts and crafts table, where Bokuto had set up tiny cut-out paper octopuses to glue onto construction paper Os. Bokuto looked up as Tadashi slid into a chair, beaming at Akaashi.

“Akaashi, good morning!” he said giving him a big wave. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“He wants to give him the big letter O,” Suga said in a low voice, Daichi snorting before elbowing him in the side. Akaashi rolled his eyes, walking across the room to stand next to Bokuto.

“Akaashi, how are you this morning?”

Akaashi clasped his hands behind his back, glancing at the pink sparkly mug Bokuto was holding as he smiled at him. “A little tired,” he said, looking up at Bokuto. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Kind of nervous.”

Akaashi looked at him. “Why are you nervous?”

Bokuto laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck before switching his mug to his other hand. “I was kind of wondering something.”

Akaashi cracked his knuckles behind his back, still watching Bokuto. “What were you wondering?”

“Well.” Bokuto bit his lip, still smiling ridiculously wide. “I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me some time.”

Akaashi opened his mouth, feeling his cheeks blush slightly. At the table next to them, Tadashi and Yuu were chatting loudly, an octopus glued to the side of Yuu’s cheek. “I—yes. I’d like that.”

“Really?” Bokuto laughed again. “Wow, okay. Well—I have your number.”

“Mr. Bokuto!”

They both looked over to see Lev rushing up to them, attaching himself to Bokuto’s leg. “Kenma called me a baby.”

“Lev, I’ll put those blocks away if you two can’t play nice,” Bokuto said, trying to detach him from his leg. “Work it out.”

Lev huffed and ran back to the carpet, Akaashi glancing after him before looking back at Bokuto. “Harsh.”

“They’ve got tough love,” Bokuto said, putting his hands on his hips.

Akaashi laughed slightly, still clasping his hands behind his back. “That’s not how that saying goes.”

“You’re giving me tough love,” Bokuto said, his eyes wide.

Akaashi bit his lip against another smile, Bokuto looking genuinely surprised. “We can talk later about when to go out?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, his cheeks blushing bright red. “Yeah, okay. We’ll be here.”

Akaashi said his goodbyes, thankful Suga and Daichi had already left the classroom when he turned to leave. As he closed the door behind him, Suga turned around at the top of the stairs, giving Akaashi a grin before letting the front door shut behind him. Akaashi closed his eyes for a moment, willing the blush to leave his cheeks before he left for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beach date up next


	3. the letter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other day i was sitting at my desk when my student that looks exactly like baby yamaguchi squished his way onto my chair and used my crossed legs as a foot rest....it was probably the cutest thing i've ever seen

Akaashi spent the following Friday night catching up on paperwork, spread out at the dining room table as Tadashi sat on his knees across from him, coloring on the scrap papers Akaashi gave him. Tadashi bent over his papers, spelling T-A-D-A-S-H-I in blue marker over and over, humming to himself. The noise was familiar to Akaashi, welcome background noise as he plodded through his forms.

“How do you spell love?” Tadashi asked after a while, marker poised over the paper as he looked up at Akaashi.

“L, O,” Akaashi said, glancing over to see Tadashi concentrating on scrawling the uneven letters. “V, E—shit.”

“Shit,” Tadashi mimicked in the same fed-up tone, already moving on to spelling D-A-D-D-Y in red marker. Akaashi sighed, crossing out the _love_ he’d accidentally written on his form.

“Don’t repeat that,” he said. “It’s a bad word.”

“Mr. Bokuto said a bad word one time,” Tadashi said, writing the letter K over and over.

“Oh yeah?”

“Y-yeah!” Tadashi sat up higher on his knees. “He said shut up when Shoyo screamed really loud. And-and-and he said don’t tell anybody but it’s okay if you know, Daddy.”

Akaashi snorted, watching as Tadashi picked out a purple marker, spelling K-E-I on a new sheet of paper, followed by S-H-O-Y-O. “How was show and tell today?”

Tadashi didn’t answer, instead just scribbling on his paper. Every Friday, Bokuto asked the kids to bring in a show and tell item that had to do with the letter of the week. Akaashi had let Tadashi take in his giant stuffed animal gold fish, telling him to say it was for the color orange.

“Did you tell everyone Fishie was orange for the letter O?”

“Yes.” Tadashi put down his marker, collapsing onto the table with an exaggerated sigh. “I let Hajime play with Fishie after nap time.”

Akaashi propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his fist. “That was nice of you, Tadashi.”

Tadashi just rolled his head face-down on the table, his arms spread out in front of him.

“You tired, T?”

Tadashi didn’t respond, Akaashi getting up and circling around the table to tickle his side.

“What are you doing, Tadashi?” Akaashi laughed, poking him until he started squirming on the table, giggling.

“Daddy, stop!” Tadashi said, laughing as Akaashi picked him up, tickling his side before throwing him over his shoulder. Akaashi laughed with him, carrying him up the stairs upside down.

“I think it’s bed time,” he said, carrying Tadashi into his room and collecting his pajamas, dropping him down onto his feet when he started to squirm.

“Nooo,” Tadashi said, trying to grab the pajamas out of Akaashi’s hands. Akaashi just held them higher, pushing at Tadashi’s back to get him into the hallway.

“Yes, you’re falling asleep on the dining room table. Let’s take a quick shower and then go to sleep.”

Tadashi looked up at him. “With a bed time story?”

“With a bed time story,” Akaashi said, leading them into the bathroom. He got Tadashi undressed, turning on the water and making sure it wasn’t too hot before he stripped down as well, spending ten minutes in the shower scrubbing the marker stains from the school day off Tadashi’s arms before giving his own hair a quick rinse with shampoo. He toweled Tadashi off when they were done, running his hand flat over the piece of hair that always stood up on Tadashi’s head no matter what he did, sighing as it sprang back up.

“How did you end up with the same messy hair as me, hmm?” Akaashi said, scrubbing his towel over Tadashi’s hair once more, Tadashi laughing as he pushed the strands out of his eyes.

“Bed time story now?” he just said, looking up at Akaashi with pleading eyes.

“Get dressed first,” Akaashi said, wrapping the towel around his waist as he left Tadashi in the bathroom to put on his pajamas. He headed for his own room, pulling on a pair of red pajama pants Kuroo had given him for Christmas, throwing on the first long-sleeved shirt he could find before going to find Tadashi in his bedroom, kneeling in front of his bookcase in his Jurassic Park pajamas.

“You find something, T?”

Tadashi looked up, holding out two books with a smile. “Can I have two?”

“Two whole books?” Akaashi swung Tadashi up onto his bed, tucking his covers around him. “I think we can do that.”

Tadashi laughed, curling up on his side as Akaashi read from the floor next to him, begging for Akaashi to read them again when he was done.

“I think two books is enough,” Akaashi said, shifting onto his knees as Tadashi pouted. He put his hands on his thighs, taking a deep breath. “But I wanted to tell you something before you go to sleep, T.”

Tadashi just looked at him, curling his arm around his teddy bear. Akaashi bit his lip before continuing.

“We’re going to see Mr. Bokuto tomorrow when we go to the beach.”

“We’re going to the beach?” Tadashi asked.

Akaashi laughed slightly. “Yes, buddy, I told you at dinner time.” Tadashi giggled, scrunching his nose. “But we’re going to see Mr. Bokuto there too.”

“Like when we saw him at the super market?”

Akaashi pressed his lips together, leaning forward to rest his forearms on the bed. “Yes, kind of.”

“Okay,” Tadashi said simply, placing a tiny hand on Akaashi’s cheek. “I can’t wait to go to the beach!”

“And,” Akaashi said, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Mr. Bokuto said he would bring his dog.”

Tadashi’s mouth fell open as he gasped excitedly. “He showed us pictures of Owl!”

“Of an owl?”

“No!” Tadashi laughed, shaking his head. “His dog named Owl!”

“Wow.” Akaashi snorted. “Sounds exciting. I love you, ‘dashi, okay?”

Tadashi held his arms out, Akaashi leaning in so he could wrap his arms around his neck. “I love you Daddy,” he said.

“Good night.” Akaashi kissed his cheek, pulling him in for an extra hug for good measure. “Sleep tight.”

“Good night, Daddy,” Tadashi said, holding on until Akaashi pulled away.

Akaashi went to the door, turning off the light before closing it almost all the way, leaving the hall light on so it wasn’t too dark for Tadashi. He headed downstairs, cleaning up the papers scattered across the table before turning on the television, clicking aimlessly through the channels for a while before he sighed, getting up from the couch to go to bed upstairs.

 He checked Tadashi’s room first, peeking in to find him fast asleep, clutching his pillow tightly. Akaashi eased the door shut before going to his bedroom down the hall, shutting his door tightly before clicking off the lights and getting in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling.

            He’d made the right decision, hadn’t he? He didn’t want to date anyone he couldn’t see with Tadashi. He wanted to make sure all three of them could work together, first date and all. Akaashi rolled over on his side, running his hand over his empty sheets. A trial date, Bokuto had said that afternoon, looking optimistic, “ _so it wouldn’t be weird_.”

            Akaashi sighed, closing his eyes against the slight moonlight slanting in through the crack in his curtains. He didn’t know how to go about dating his son’s teacher. It felt strange, to trust someone he didn’t yet know, but Bokuto’s genuine optimism felt somehow…real.

 

 

***

 

            “Oh, hey, neighbor.”

            Akaashi locked the front door behind him, inwardly sighing as he spotted Kuroo and Kei climbing out of their car next door. It was humid out, Akaashi feeling his hair curling as he walked outside, ready to peel his jacket off already.

            “Hello,” Akaashi said, guiding Tadashi down the front walk way. Tadashi shouted Kei’s name, waving excitedly when he jumped out of the car to say hello.

            “What are you doing out so early, hm?” Kuroo said, grinning as he looked him up and down. “You never go out this early on weekends.”

            “Going to the beach,” Akaashi said. “And where are you coming from this early?”

            Kuroo watched him heft Tadashi into his car seat, looking suspicious. “We just got back from swim lessons,” he said, folding his arms over Kei’s shoulders. He grinned again, biting his lower lip when Akaashi turned back around after buckling Tadashi in. “It’s so warm today, isn’t it? Weird for the end of February.”

            Akaashi shook his car keys, trying not to make eye contact. “Yes,” he said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kuroo.”

“Say hi to Bokuto for me,” Kuroo called as Akaashi climbed into the car, slamming the door closed. He backed out without looking back at Kuroo, not caring enough to see the smug satisfaction on his face.

“Do you think Mr. Bokuto’s dog likes ice cream?” Tadashi said from the backseat, Akaashi glancing in the rearview mirror to find him eagerly watching him.

“I don’t know, T,” Akaashi said. “Maybe.”

Tadashi was silent for a minute, looking out the window as they drove down their residential street, neighbors far more productive than Akaashi would ever be working on their lawns in the warm weather. “I wish I had some ice cream to give him,” Tadashi said after a while.

Akaashi glanced in the rearview mirror again. “We just had breakfast.”

“Later?”

Akaashi looked back at the road, pressing his lips together as Tadashi gave him puppy eyes from his car seat. “We’ll see, ‘dashi.”

Tadashi turned to the window, looking satisfied as he watched the trees passing by. Akaashi turned on the radio, listening to the morning news for all of three minutes before Tadashi begged for music, Akaashi switching it to a Top 40 station as Tadashi hummed along. The landscape slowly faded from suburban trees to the sandy hills overlooking the bay, Tadashi pressing his face against the window as they crossed the bridge over to the ocean side.

It was crowded at the beach for a February, Akaashi pulling into a parking lot half-full of surfers in wetsuits unpacking their boards and bikers and joggers stretching by the bike path. Akaashi parked the car, unbuckling Tadashi and placing him gently on his feet, making sure his thin windbreaker was zipped all the way. Out in front of them, the sand stretched out to a line of rocks overlooking the surf, people dotting their jagged surface to watch the surfers or enjoy the weather.

“Kites!” Tadashi said, pointing to the sky, where a line of them flew against the cloudless sky. Akaashi smiled, pointing out a green dragon flapping in the wind while Tadashi gasped.

They walked along the sand until they got to the rocks, Tadashi scrabbling to climb onto the nearest one before Akaashi hoisted him up by the armpits, swinging him up top.

“Careful,” Akaashi said, holding a steadying hand out. He pointed to the surfers bobbing out in the water, Tadashi following his finger and exclaiming as one of them rose to ride a wave. Behind them, Akaashi heard someone shout a good morning, turning around to find Bokuto walking towards them, holding the leash to one of the biggest dogs Akaashi had ever seen.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto said as he drew up to them, offering him a smile. “Good to see you. And good morning, Tadashi!”

“Mr. Bokuto, I’m as tall as you,” Tadashi said from his perch on top of the rocks, giving Bokuto’s outstretched palm a high five.

“Almost, little guy,” Bokuto said, patting the top of Tadashi’s head. “You’re gonna be taller than me by Monday.” Tadashi leaned against Akaashi’s side, smiling up at Bokuto as Akaashi offered his greetings.

“Oh, and this is Owl,” Bokuto said, tugging on his leash so his dog came trotting forward, nosing at Akaashi’s hand before moving to Tadashi, who shrunk slightly against Akaashi’s side. “She might be big, but don’t worry, she’s the most gentle dog I’ve ever met.”

“And how many dogs have you met?” Akaashi said, cracking a small smile.

“Personally?” Bokuto pretended to count on his hands, looking up at the sky for a moment. “A _lot_.”

“Really,” Akaashi said, still smiling. He held out a hand for Owl to sniff, Tadashi looking between the two of them before offering his own hand, giggling slightly when Owl licked his fingers.

It was silent for a moment, Tadashi oblivious as he held his hand out for Owl. Bokuto kicked at the sand, sending a clam shell flying as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Is it strange to see me outside the classroom?” he said, offering an embarrassed smile.

“A little,” Akaashi said.

“Good.” Bokuto crossed his arms, still smiling. “Same here. I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you without a suit on!”

Akaashi looked down at his jacket and jeans, then back at Bokuto in his thick work boots and bright orange sweatshirt. “I’ve never seen you so colorful before.”

Bokuto laughed, Owl jumping over to her owner curiously as he threw his head back. “Akaashi!” he said. “How can you say that with such a straight face?”

Akaashi pressed his lips together against a smile, tipping his head towards the shore instead of answering. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

Bokuto agreed, Owl leading the way as Akaashi held out his hand to help Tadashi down off his rock. They headed down to just above the surf, Tadashi already trailing behind as he peered down at the shells washing up against the rocks.

“So what are you up to this weekend?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi put his hands in his pockets, checking to make sure Tadashi was still behind them. “Nothing, really. Tadashi has volleyball practice later in the afternoon.”

“No way!”

Owl looked back at Bokuto’s sudden outburst, trotting back to them for a moment before turning back around. Akaashi watched the dog nose at something on the ground before looking back at Bokuto. “Ah, it’s not until later—”

“I used to play volleyball for my college! That’s a great sport for Tadashi.”

Akaashi gave him a small smile. “Really.”

“Did you used to play? I usually don’t see any parents signing their kids up for things besides soccer or hockey.”

“I played in high school,” Akaashi said.

“Oh man,” Bokuto said, his eyes lighting up. “He’ll be a natural, then. Does he like playing?”

Akaashi turned around, watching his son squat down, picking up a shell. “Tadashi,” he called, Tadashi running over, jumping into Akaashi’s arms.

“Look what I found!” Tadashi said, holding out a clam shell bigger than his hand. He twisted in Akaashi’s arms, showing it off to Bokuto as well.

“That’s great, T,” Akaashi said.

“Can you hear the ocean from it?” Bokuto said, miming holding it up to his ear. “It’s not a good shell unless you can hear the ocean.”

Tadashi pressed it against his ear, his eyes going wide. “I can hear it!”

“Well, you have to take it home with you now,” Bokuto said. “Then you can hear the ocean whenever you want. Not a lot of people can say they have the ocean in their house.”

Tadashi curled his fingers around his shell, smiling as he admired it in his hands.

“Tadashi,” Akaashi said quietly after a moment. “Mr. Bokuto was asking about your volleyball practices.”

“Coach said today we have to practice these,” Tadashi said, holding his arms out in front of him, hands clasped, still clutching his shell. “But that always hurts my arms.”

“My favorite is always these,” Bokuto said, swinging his arm back and miming a spike. Owl came trotting over when they didn’t start walking again, nosing her way in between them.

Tadashi giggled. “I can’t do that, my arms are too short!”

“I don’t know,” Bokuto said, his voice exaggerated. “I think an owl told me if you practice hard enough you totally can.”

“Owls can’t talk,” Tadashi said, laughing as he put a hand on his tiny hip, Akaashi still holding him up.

“My Owl can talk,” Bokuto said, crouching down to ruffle his dog’s fur, putting his ear to her snout. “She told me you can definitely do it.”

“Mr. Bokuto played volleyball on his own team,” Akaashi said. “He knows what he’s talking about.”

Tadashi looked up at Akaashi, grinning as he tilted his head back, knocking against Akaashi’s chin before wriggling free, Akaashi putting him back down on his feet.

“Mr. Bokuto, you have to come use my volleyball net at my house,” Tadashi said, crouching down next to him to pet Owl.

            “You have a volleyball net?” Bokuto gasped.

            “Yeah, Daddy put it up!” Tadashi said, running his fingers through Owl’s fur like Bokuto was doing. He laughed when Owl nosed her head against his face, scrunching his eyes shut. “Owl says she wants to play too!” he said before jumping up to run back towards the water, Owl taking off after him.

            Bokuto stood up, hands on his hips as he watched them go. “His own volleyball net, huh?”

            Akaashi scrunched his nose, sighing. “Yeah.”

            “You keep surprising me,” Bokuto said, switching his weight to his other foot as he grinned down at Akaashi.

            “How so?”

            “You’re always so serious,” Bokuto said, trying to compose his face into an impassive stare before laughing, going back to his easy grin. “And then out of nowhere I get a pink sparkly mug as a Christmas gift. From the one parent I was always scared to talk to.”

            “You always say hello.”

            “Yeah, and that was it!” Bokuto said. “Akaashi, you’re intimidating as heck.”

            “I’m a principal,” Akaashi said, shrugging.

            “I’d be scared to breathe in your school.”

            “Oh, I’m sure you’d find a way to raise heck.”

            Bokuto’s mouth fell open before he cracked up. “You’re making fun of me! Aw, Akaashi,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I can’t curse anymore after three years with these kids.”

            Akaashi pressed his lips together, looking up at him. “Not even to tell Shoyo to shut up?”

            Bokuto groaned, rolling his eyes. “Tadashi told you?” He shook his head, laughing. “These kids, man. One slip and you’re a goner. Two years ago I dropped a container of paint all over the floor and cursed under my breath. The entire classroom was chanting _shit_ before I could calm them down!”

            Akaashi laughed, the both of them looking over as Tadashi shrieked, dancing out of the way of an incoming wave as Owl barked by his side.

            “You’re laughing at me,” Bokuto said, crossing his arms as Akaashi looked back at him.

            “I am,” Akaashi said, pressing his lips together against his smile.

            “It’s okay,” Bokuto said after a moment. “Even if you’re intimidating, I could tell you were great.”

            Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You could, huh.”

            “Tadashi’s such a good kid. Everyone knows if the kid is great, there’s a great parent behind them,” Bokuto said earnestly.

            Akaashi ducked his head, clasping his fingers before looking back up at Bokuto.

            “Hey, do you think Tadashi would like getting ice cream after this?” Bokuto just said, oblivious to what he’d said. “I passed a truck on the way here and I’m craving it now.”

            Akaashi sighed, looking at Bokuto with heavy eyes as he watched Owl and Tadashi play in the sand.

 

***

 

            After a stop for ice cream on the way back, Bokuto stood in the parking lot, holding onto Owl’s leash as he said goodbye. Tadashi crouched down to hug Owl’s neck, burying his face in her fur.

            “That was nice,” Akaashi said, both of them watching Tadashi between them.

            “Hey, it was,” Bokuto said.

            “Kuroo-san is coming over Wednesday night to watch a football game,” Akaashi said quietly. “If you’d like to come over. Tadashi’s spending the night at a friend’s house.”

            “I’d love to!” Bokuto beamed. “I’ll bring snacks. But I didn’t peg you for a football fan, Akaashi.”

            Akaashi shrugged. “It’s a night away from the kids.”

            “I can’t wait,” Bokuto said. He said his goodbyes, whistling for Owl to follow him into the car, Akaashi prying Tadashi off her.

            “Mr. Bokuto, bring Owl to school so we can show her to everyone!” Tadashi called as Akaashi stuffed him into his car seat, Akaashi wincing as he put a hand to his ear.

            Bokuto laughed as he opened his car door next to them. “Maybe for show and tell on Friday, Tadashi!”

            They drove back to the house after, Akaashi rushing to get Tadashi into his volleyball clothes and back out the door to practice, grabbing a book to read in the stands to wait for Tadashi. They had a light dinner afterwards, Akaashi letting Tadashi fall asleep on the couch watching television. Akaashi and Tadashi spent most of Sunday in their pajamas, only changing when they visited next door to have dinner with Kuroo and Kei.

            “Are you still coming over Wednesday for the game?” Akaashi asked, mouthful of burger as they sat at Kuroo’s small dining room table.

            “Of course,” Kuroo said. “I already have the babysitter all lined up.”

             “I invited Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, studying his burger for the best place to bite next.

            Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up, smiling as he put his burger down. “No way.”

            “Yes.”

            “Well, I’ll bring more beer, then,” Kuroo said, picking up a baby carrot from his plate and taking a loud bite. He grinned, waving the remaining half of his carrot in the air. “I might have invited Oikawa, too.”

            Akaashi took a sip of water. “As a date?”

            “No.” Kuroo made a face. “He kept talking about how he didn’t know anyone in the area and how boring his weekends were. It was bumming the whole office out.”

            “That’s nice of you.”

            “It’s a pity invite.”

            Akaashi picked up his burger. “Okay.”

            They talked for a while longer, Tadashi and Kei disappearing into the basement to play before Akaashi bowed out, carrying a whining Tadashi home to put to bed before school. The next morning was another slow Monday, Akaashi blinking blearily as he opened the door to Tadashi’s classroom, the kids already at maximum volume at the playdough station.

            “Good morning, Tadashi! And Akaashi!” Bokuto called from his desk, where he was organizing papers. Shoyo had squeezed himself onto the same chair as him, playing with an action figure as he leaned against Bokuto.

            Tadashi kicked his lunchbox onto the bottom shelf of the cubbies, running over. “Guess what, Shoyo! I saw Mr. Bokuto’s dog!”

            The two boys exclaimed excitedly, Lev coming over to add to the noise, before soon Bokuto was surrounded by a mob of kids, all trying to push their way closer.

            Akaashi called his good mornings, checking Tadashi’s daily folder for any notes. He pulled out a paper saying this week they were learning the letter V, a cartoon drawing of a volleyball in the corner of the page. Akaashi snorted, folding the paper and tucking it under one arm, taking a last look at the classroom before heading for work.

            “Good luck at work today,” Akaashi called, watching as Shoyo stood up on Bokuto’s knees, trying to use him a launching pad to tackle Lev to the ground.

            “Shoyo, _no_ ,” Bokuto said, Yuu already trying to push his way up to do the same thing. Bokuto stood up, carrying a laughing Shoyo with him, trying to wade his way out from the crowd of children. “Same to you, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, putting Shoyo down at the playdough station. “Intimidate some kids for me.”

            Akaashi shook his head and closed the door to the classroom, the volume instantly quieting as he made his way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant seem to decide whether to use mr. bokuto or bokuto-san or what im sorry for my terrible inconsistencies


	4. the letter K

            “This is excessive,” Akaashi said, watching with a tired expression as Kuroo lugged three six packs into the house with him, setting them down on the end table in the foyer, massaging his wrists.

            “It’s a celebration,” Kuroo said, throwing his hands up. He grinned when he saw Bokuto pop his head in from the living room, picking up one of the six packs again. “Hey, Bokuto! Want to help me choose which one of these to put in the fridge first? Akaashi always picks the worst ones.”

            “Sure, sure,” Bokuto said, coming over to shake hands with Kuroo. He picked up a bottle at random, twisting it in his hands. “I love this one! Can I have it now?”

            Kuroo just laughed, slapping Bokuto on the back. “I like him,” he said to Akaashi before turning back to Bokuto. “I’ll join you.”

            “I think my bottle opener is in the kitchen, I can go get it—”

            “Wait,” Bokuto said, digging around in his pockets for a moment. “I think I have…” He scrunched his nose before pulling out his keys with an _aha!,_ holding out an owl-shaped bottle opener attached to his key ring. “Got one right here!”

            “Oh, man,” Kuroo said, watching him pop his bottle open with a fizz. “I remember the days when I had one of those on a keychain.”

            “Why’d you take it off?” Bokuto said, holding the bottle opener out for Kuroo, who accepted it graciously, popping open his own beer.

            Kuroo took a sip, making a pleased expression before setting the bottle on the end table, rooting around in his pockets. “It just disappeared after Kei was born,” Kuroo said, holding up his keys, where a crude lanyard and a dinosaur trinket hung off the ring instead. “Kids make you a lightweight.”

            “I don’t believe it,” Bokuto said. “That would never happen to me.”

            Kuroo raised one eyebrow, clinking around the other six packs before pulling out a beer he knew Akaashi liked, handing it and the bottle opener over to Akaashi in a silent question. “That’s what I said.”

            Bokuto draped the back of his hand over his forehead dramatically, turning to Akaashi with wide eyes. “Tell me it isn’t true, Akaashi.”

            Akaashi opened his bottle, handing Bokuto his keys back before pulling his own out of his pocket, presenting his car, house, and office keys, as well as one of Tadashi’s homemade necklaces hanging off the ring. “It’s inevitable,” he said.

            “Hey, we made those in the classroom at the beginning of the year,” Bokuto said, flicking the faded beads with a grin. “I remember Tadashi broke his first one and cried until every bead was lined back up in order.”

            “Great,” Akaashi said.

            Kuroo snorted, picking up the rest of the beers and carrying them into the kitchen. “Cute,” he said over his shoulder, the sound of bottles clinking as he put them in the fridge reaching their ears.

            “I don’t even think Kei finished his,” Bokuto whispered loudly to Akaashi. “He put two beads on and then went to go play somewhere else.”

            Akaashi snickered, taking his beer over to the couches, Bokuto following him into the living room. He plopped down on the bigger of his two couches, Bokuto collapsing onto the opposite end, crossing one ankle over his knee as he took a big gulp from his beer.

            “Do you really never drink after you have kids?” Bokuto said, looking very concerned.

            Akaashi took a sip of his beer. “I’ll have a beer or two every now and then.”

            “No bars?”

            Akaashi shrugged. “Sometimes.”

            Bokuto watched him with concern. “Do you miss it?”

            Akaashi laughed slightly, taking another sip from his bottle. “It’s not bad, Bokuto. It’s only different.”

            Bokuto opened his mouth, looking ready to argue, when Kuroo came in, collecting his beer from the end table and groaning as he sat on the love seat diagonal to them. “I guess Oikawa isn’t here yet?” he said, shaking his head before sipping his drink.

            “Oikawa is coming?” Bokuto said, looking between them. “Hajime’s dad, right?”

            “Unfortunately,” Kuroo said.

            “Kuroo invited him,” Akaashi said, looking at Bokuto. “I don’t know why he’s pretending he didn’t.”

            “I would have never believed you all were friends with him,” Bokuto said, draining half his beer.

            “Oh?” Kuroo said, sitting up straighter. “Why?”

            “He’s so…” Bokuto twirled his finger, taking another sip of beer. “Control-y. He always leaves notes in Hajime’s lunchbox asking me to heat up his macaroni and cheese for exactly forty-five seconds and not a second over.”

            “He does not,” Kuroo said, cracking up as he took a sip of beer.

            “He does!” Bokuto shouted.

            There was a knock on the door and Akaashi shot them both looks before getting up to answer it, letting Oikawa into the foyer as he shut the door.

            “Sorry I’m late!” he said, peeking his head into the living room to wave at everyone. “My babysitter was seventeen minutes late.”

            Akaashi watched Kuroo mouth _seventeen whole minutes_ to Bokuto as Oikawa shrugged off his jacket.

             “Eh, you started without me,” Oikawa said as he followed Akaashi into the living room, everyone saying their greetings, his eyebrows arching only slightly when he shook hands with Bokuto.

            “Come on, I brought the beer you told me you wanted,” Kuroo said, heaving himself off the couch and leading him into the kitchen. Bokuto watched them go, scooting closer to Akaashi on the couch when they disappeared into the other room.

            “I still like Oikawa, though,” he whispered loudly. “Some parents are just like that.” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

            “You’re very bad at whispering,” Akaashi said at normal volume. Bokuto just laughed, sitting up as Oikawa and Kuroo came back into the living room.

            “Kuroo-chan told me you were coming,” Oikawa said to Bokuto as they both sat down on the love seat, Kuroo sitting as far away from him as he could. He flicked his eyes to Akaashi, giving him a brief grin before looking back at Bokuto. “This must be weird, drinking with the parents, right?”

            “It’s not weird if you like the company,” Bokuto said without a hint of embarrassment, shaking Akaashi’s knee for a moment.

            Kuroo and Oikawa exchanged a look, Akaashi only imagining the gossip they discuss alone at the office. Bokuto was either oblivious or didn’t care what they thought.

            “Toss me the remote,” Kuroo said after taking another sip of his drink, holding out his hands as Bokuto picked it up off the coffee table and threw it to him. He put the game on, leaning back in his seat with a satisfied smile, sinking into the cushions.

            “Did Asahi say he’d keep Tadashi the whole night?” Kuroo said, already looking at home.

            “He said he’d bring him to the daycare for me tomorrow,” Akaashi said.

            “Oh, good,” Kuroo said. “Because I might just fall asleep right on this couch.”’

            “Eh, my babysitter only stays until one in the morning!” Oikawa said, looking put off. “Kuroo-chan, where did you get a babysitter that stays all night?”

            “Kei’s at my mom’s,” Kuroo said. “That little booger charmed her from the day he was born in that stuffy hospital room. She loves having him stay over.” Kuroo tapped his wedding band against his bottle. “Me, not so much.”

            “Your mother loves you,” Akaashi said, sipping his drink. “She does not love feeding you.”

            “Oh, same,” Bokuto said, taking another big sip of beer. Oikawa snorted, covering his mouth when Kuroo jabbed an elbow at him.

            “All you need is a bowl of macaroni and cheese to please Kei,” Kuroo said. “Because he’ll never eat anything else.”

            Bokuto laughed. “That day last month when you forgot his lunch, I tried to give him chicken nuggets and I thought he was going to murder me.”

            “He’s such a princess,” Kuroo said, rolling his eyes.

            “Loves cupcakes, though,” Bokuto said. “Did I ever show you the picture I took on Hajime’s birthday?”

            “No,” Kuroo said “Let’s see it.”

            Bokuto dug around in his pockets, thumbing through it for a moment before holding the screen up for Kuroo, Oikawa leaning over his shoulder to look.

            “Oh, yeah,” Oikawa said. “I bought chocolate cupcakes for Haji to give to the class.” He turned to Kuroo, giving him a smirk. “Looks like Kei enjoyed them.”

            Kuroo snorted, making a face at the phone before rolling his eyes again. Bokuto took his phone back after a moment, showing the screen to Akaashi as well. Hajime was sitting at a table, cupcake and candle in front of him, while most of the class stood behind him in various states of smiling and screaming. Kei stood directly behind Hajime, a giant ring of chocolate around his mouth, scowling directly at the camera.

            “I told him he couldn’t eat his cupcake before the birthday boy and then he glared at me for the next fifteen minutes,” Bokuto said.

            “That look is pure hatred,” Akaashi said.

            “It’s half hatred,” Bokuto said, taking his phone back and finishing off the rest of his beer. “Kuroo, Akaashi told me you played volleyball in high school too!”

            Kuroo watched as Bokuto placed his empty bottle on the coffee table, holding up his own half-full bottle to his eyes for inspection. “How did you finish that already?” He looked at Oikawa next to him. “Kids really do make you a light weight.”

             “He was a middle blocker,” Akaashi supplied as Oikawa snorted next to him.

            “And a damn good one,” Kuroo said, standing up as he took a long sip from his own beer.

            “We should play some time!” Bokuto said.

            Kuroo finished his beer, giving Bokuto a smile. “I’d like that.”

            “Akaashi can come too,” Bokuto said, nudging Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi gave him a small smile, picking absentmindedly at the label on his bottle.

            “I’ll allow it,” Kuroo said, turning on his heel for the kitchen. “Does everyone want a second drink?”

            “Sure,” Bokuto said. Akaashi nodded beside him.

            Kuroo slid his eyes to Oikawa, who shook his head, holding his mostly-full bottle up. “I have to pick up the kids later.” He gave Kuroo a grin. “Guess you’ll have to drink mine for me.”

            Kuroo waved his hand dismissively, leaving the living room. “Someone help me carry them over!” he called over his shoulder. Oikawa looked between Bokuto and Akaashi, raising his eyebrows with a smile before standing up himself, calling out to Kuroo that he’d come help.

            Bokuto leaned back onto the couch’s armrest, kicking his socked feet up on the cushions, folding his arms behind his head and shoving his toes under Akaashi’s thigh. He gave Akaashi a blissful grin, wriggling until he made himself comfortable.

            “Kuroo will take this as a challenge,” Akaashi said, gesturing at Bokuto’s empty bottle.

            “I’ll win,” Bokuto said matter-of-factly, still grinning. Akaashi rolled his eyes, putting his cold beer bottle to the sliver of skin between the end of Bokuto’s pants and the start of his socks, Bokuto just laughing and shoving his feet farther under Akaashi’s legs.

            “Hey, hey,” he said, trying to maneuver around the cold bottle. “I didn’t start it!”

            “You sound like Tadashi,” Akaashi said.

            “Aw, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, still laughing. “I’m surrounded by five-year-olds all day! Cut me some slack!”

            Akaashi shoved his bottle farther up Bokuto’s pant leg. “No.”

            “Now _you’re_ acting like a five-year-old!” Bokuto yelled, trying to yank his legs away. He twisted, falling on the floor with a smack, Akaashi just finishing the rest of his beer as he looked at Bokuto on the ground.

            “What’s going on in here?” Kuroo said, coming into the living room and leaning over the back of the couch. Oikawa followed him in, standing over him and laughing when he saw Bokuto on the ground.

            “He really is a masochist,” Oikawa said.

            “Akaashi said I’d win in a drinking contest against you,” Bokuto said, popping back up onto his feet as if nothing had happened.

            “I really didn’t say that,” Akaashi said.

            “Good,” Kuroo said, holding up a stack of cups. “Because we’re playing pong.”

            Akaashi turned around in his seat, Kuroo waving the plastic cups from his cupboard above his head. “I don’t have any ping pong balls.” He glanced into the dining room behind them, where Kuroo had already placed the rest of his cups on the table.

            “I’ll run next door and grab some,” Kuroo said. “I still have that ping pong table set up in the basement for Kei.”

            Akaashi let out a deep breath, heaving himself off the couch. “Okay,” he said.

            Kuroo handed Oikawa the cups and headed out the front door, Oikawa looking amused as he watched him go.

            “I haven’t played this since college,” he said, inspecting the Ironman cup on the top of the stack that Tadashi liked to drink out of.

            Akaashi shrugged. “Neither have I.”

            “Good thing you have an expert as your partner, then,” Bokuto said, folding his arms across his chest with a pleased expression.

            The TV played quietly behind them, Oikawa snickering as they moved to the dining room to set up, the football game forgotten as Kuroo returned, looking triumphant as he held up the pong balls.

 

 

***

 

            “Give me an island.”

            Kuroo stood above his four remaining cups, hands on his hips as he squinted at the table. “What is that again?”

            Bokuto snickered, gesturing for Kuroo to push three cups together in a triangle, leaving one cup a little higher up on the table.

            They’d been playing for an hour now, quickly switching to filling the cups with water instead of beer after the first game. Kuroo had turned music on from his phone after a while, the football game now muted in the living room. Oikawa was seated at the side of the table next to him, chin resting on his folded arms as he pointed at which cup he wanted Kuroo to go for next. He’d made Kuroo drink his share of the beer during their first game, content now to sit and watch as Kuroo missed most of his shots as he fumbled around with flushed cheeks.

            “If I make it in the island cup,” Bokuto said, turning to Akaashi with a pong ball between his fingers. “Then we get _two_ cups taken away.”

            Akaashi put a hand to Bokuto’s back as he took his shot, humming politely when he made the cup, Bokuto punching the air excitedly.

            “Your victory doesn’t mean anything when the other team is incapacitated,” Oikawa said, smirking as Kuroo pointed a finger at him.

            “Incapacitated?” Bokuto put his hands on his hips. “How many drinks have you had, Kuroo?”

            Kuroo held up three fingers.

            “That’s nothing!” Bokuto said, waving his hand.

            “Kids make you a light~weight,” Kuroo said in a lilting voice, shaking his finger at him. Oikawa snickered. “It’s his fault,” Kuroo said, pointing his finger back at Oikawa. “He made me drink his beer.”

            “It was a good decision,” Oikawa said, grinning.

            “Should we wipe out the competition, then?” Bokuto said, turning to grin at Akaashi. Akaashi put his second beer down, nodding with a smile. Bokuto had stopped at his second beer as well, claiming he had to drive home, but his cheeks were still flushed in excitement, his hair mussed from running his hands through it too many times.

            “Roll back,” Bokuto said, holding out a hand.

            Kuroo looked at Oikawa, who just shrugged.

            “Roll him back both the pong balls,” Akaashi prompted.

            “Roll the man his balls,” Kuroo said, humming a few bars as the song changed from his phone, an upbeat tune filling the room. Oikawa tried to stifle a laugh, failing when Kuroo fished a ping pong ball out of the cup in front of him only for it to bounce onto the floor, rolling away.

            “This is embarrassing for you,” Akaashi said, Oikawa now holding his sides as he cracked up from his seat, Kuroo on his hands and knees on the floor.

            “It’s only embarrassing if I regret it,” Kuroo said from under the table.

            Bokuto put a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “I’ll never look at Kuroo the same way again,” he said in a loud whisper. Akaashi snorted, gesturing towards the stairs.

            “We should leave him,” Akaashi said, both of them heading out of the room as Oikawa broke into fresh peals of laughter. As they went up the stairs, Oikawa’s laughter receded, the music downstairs all but muted. Akaashi led Bokuto down the hall and into his bedroom, going to his closet to rummage around for extra blankets for Kuroo.

            “It’s cool that you guys are friends with Oikawa so soon after he moved. Hajime seems happier in the classroom lately,” Bokuto said from behind Akaashi.

            Akaashi pulled a pillow down from the top shelf in his closet, turning around to find Bokuto by his desk, his back to him as he ran a hand across a picture frame on his bookshelf.

            “Does he?”

            Bokuto nodded, picking up a picture of Akaashi holding a one-year-old Tadashi, asleep on his shoulder as Akaashi smiled tiredly at the camera. “He’s always playing with Shoyo and Tadashi and Kei. The parents in this class seem really close this year.”

            Akaashi dropped a few blankets and the pillow onto his bed with a soft thump, watching as Bokuto put the picture back down after inspecting it, moving on to one of Akaashi and his parents at his college graduation.

            “Kuroo likes him,” Akaashi said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

            “Oikawa?” Bokuto turned around, putting the picture frame down. “Really?”

            Akaashi shrugged. “He would never say it.”

            “But doesn’t he have a wedding ring?” Bokuto tapped his left ring finger, leaning against Akaashi’s desk. “Kei talks about his mom sometimes.”

            Akaashi crossed his legs, letting out a slow breath. “She died about two and a half years ago.”

            “Really?” Bokuto’s lips quirked downwards as he came to sit next to Akaashi, the mattress bouncing slightly as he sat down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

            Akaashi waved him off. “It’s alright. I’m glad he’s finally starting to warm up to dating someone new.”

            “You guys are close, huh? You knew him for six years?”

            “I did.”

            Bokuto cocked his head, watching Akaashi as a slow smile spread across his face.

            “What?” Akaashi said.

            “So does he have more pictures of you like those?” Bokuto said, pointing at the one of Akaashi holding Tadashi. “Your hair looked funny all long like that.”

            Akaashi tucked a messy strand of his hair behind his ear, remembering the brief time he’d let his hair grow out because he hadn’t had time to get it cut with Tadashi newly in his life. “It sounds like you’re making fun of me. Like a five-year-old would.”

            “No!” Bokuto laughed, reaching over to mess up the strand of hair Akaashi had just smoothed over. “It looked cute either way!”

            Akaashi just looked at him, Bokuto’s hand trailing over the curve of his ear and down onto the bed between them. He scrunched his nose, getting up after a moment to open the top drawer of his desk, pulling out the baby book his mother had made him for Tadashi’s third birthday.

            “I have these pictures,” Akaashi said, settling back down next to Bokuto on the bed. Bokuto took the book eagerly onto his lap, flipping to the first page, where the same picture of Akaashi holding a sleeping Tadashi was.

            “This was the first picture of us together,” Akaashi said, resting a hand on the bed between them to lean over.

            “Really?” Bokuto said. “He doesn’t look like that fresh of a baby.”

            Akaashi snorted, looking at the side of Bokuto’s face with his eyebrows raised for a moment. “I adopted him on his first birthday.”

            Bokuto flipped the page, a picture of baby Tadashi in his Halloween costume on one page and Tadashi beaming from Akaashi’s arms as Akaashi glanced in surprise at the camera on the other. “He was cute,” Bokuto said, grinning at Akaashi before turning back to the book.

            He flipped through pictures of Tadashi with his parents, with Kuroo and Kei, at the beach, visiting the zoo. “It’s just you and Tadashi?”

            Akaashi shrugged. “I always wanted a child. After I moved here for my job I thought it was the best time.”

            Bokuto looked up, smiling at him before turning to the last page, where Akaashi lay asleep on his mother’s couch, hands tucked under his head, while a two-year-old Tadashi sprawled atop him, cheek pressed against his chest, hands curled in his shirt as he slept.

            “Aw!”

            Bokuto kept the page open in his lap, studying the picture as he traced the edge of the photo absentmindedly with his finger. He was silent for a few moments, examining the photo, before he closed the book abruptly, laughing as he fell backwards on Akaashi’s bed.

            Akaashi ran his hands along the sheets on his bed, turning back to look at him.

            “I should show you my baby book,” Bokuto said, spreading his arms wide across the bed. “My mom kept putting pictures in it until I graduated because she said I always acted like a baby.”

            “I don’t doubt that,” Akaashi said quietly.

            Bokuto laughed again, sitting up on the bed, his face close to Akaashi’s now as he watched him.

            “I should head home,” he said after a moment. “I have to be in the classroom bright and early.”

            Akaashi nodded, looking down at his lap, pressing his lips together.

            “I’ll tell Tadashi you said hello!”

            Akaashi smiled, gathering the blankets he’d collected for Kuroo, and they stood up, heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The music had been turned off since they’d disappeared upstairs, the sound replaced by quiet voices murmuring in the living room, the TV still muted. Kuroo lay across the bigger of the couches, his head resting on Oikawa’s lap as he closed his eyes, Oikawa carding his hand through his hair absentmindedly.

            Oikawa looked up as they came into the room, grinning as he caught side of the blankets bundled in Akaashi’s arms.

            “Kuroo-chan, your savior is here!” he said loudly, leaning over Kuroo’s face. “Now you can go to sleep with your pillows.”

            Kuroo pushed at Oikawa’s face, turning over onto his side. “Your voice is so loud,” he said, pressing a hand to his ear.

            Oikawa just grinned again, holding out his hands over the back of the couch, Akaashi handing him the blankets and pillow. Bokuto walked past as he shook out the bundle, grabbing his coat from the foyer while Oikawa dropped a pillow on top of Kuroo.

            “Akaashi…” Kuroo said, pushing himself up into a sitting position, hugging the pillow to his chest. His hair was flattened at the back, looking even crazier than usual. “You forgot the second pillow.”

            “I think he was distracted,” Oikawa said in a staged whisper, the both of them glancing at Bokuto slipping into his jacket before snickering on the couch.

            “Go get your own pillow,” Akaashi said, passing by the couch to stand by the front door. “I’ll be right back.”

            “Is Bokuto leaving?”

            “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Bokuto said, leaning out of the foyer to wave at the two of them on the couch.

            “Wait.” Kuroo leaned over the back of the couch, folding his arms over the top. “Bokuto, it was great seeing you outside the classroom.” He glanced at Akaashi, giving him a smile before looking back at Bokuto. “Do you get next Friday off for the holiday?”

            “Yep.”

            “We usually rent a place up in the mountains for the weekend,” Kuroo said, waving his hand across the room as if indicating all the parents from the classroom. “Do you want to come?”

            “Really?” Bokuto was beaming. “I’ll be there!”

            “Akaashi will give you the details later.”

            “I still have to find a babysitter for that weekend,” Oikawa said.

            “Maybe you just shouldn’t come, then,” Kuroo said, sliding back down onto the couch.

            “Eh! Kuroo-chan, I’m offended—”

            Akaashi opened the front door, silently gesturing for Bokuto to leave first, rolling his eyes as he shut the door behind them. It was cold out, Akaashi realizing he had forgotten his own jacket as he shivered, walking with Bokuto out to his car parked in the street. The night felt hushed, everything empty under the cloudy winter sky.

            “That was really fun,” Bokuto said, turning to face Akaashi as they reached the curb. Akaashi could just see his smile in the shadows cast by the street lights, both of them standing just outside the orange glow in the night.

            Akaashi breathed out, a puff of white rising between them, disappearing over their heads as he moved closer, slipping his hands over Bokuto’s waist, underneath the warmth of his jacket.

            “I’m glad you came,” Akaashi said quietly, looking up at him.

            Bokuto leaned closer, still smiling, as they met in the middle, Akaashi lifting his chin to press their lips together. Bokuto’s lips parted, kissing his bottom lip, the sound of their kiss breaking apart audible as Akaashi pulled away slightly in the hush of the night. Bokuto cupped a palm around his jaw, Akaashi tightening his hold around his waist as they met again, longer this time, Akaashi surprised at the softness in Bokuto’s kisses.

            They pulled away after a few moments, a slow smile creeping across Bokuto’s face as they stood there, watching each other in the dark.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Akaashi finally said quietly, hugging his arms against his chest in the cold.

            “Yeah,” Bokuto said. “I’d give you my jacket, but I kinda need it, and yours is only ten steps away.

            Akaashi laughed slightly, ducking his head before looking up, giving Bokuto one more kiss on the cheek before turning away, waving as he headed for his front steps. He waited until the car door shut behind Bokuto, his car pulling away into the night as Akaashi stood by his front door, brushing a finger absentmindedly over his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up--tadashi gets sick and bokuto drops by to bring him some chicken noodle soup~


	5. the letter H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second and third and fourth kisses are so much cuter to write than first kisses

On Friday afternoon, Akaashi looked over as his phone rang, the daycare’s number flashing on his caller ID. He furrowed his brow, picking up after two rings.

            “Hello, this is Akaashi Keiji.”

            “Akaashi?” the phone crackled for a moment, Akaashi hearing Bokuto shout something away from the muffled receiver. “Hi, how are you?”

            Akaashi shifted in his chair, glancing at the clock hanging above his office door. Two in the afternoon. “I’m alright.”

            “Listen,” Bokuto said over the phone. “Tadashi has a fever. He didn’t eat any of his lunch and he fell asleep before nap time even started.”

            “Is he okay?” Akaashi said.

            “He’s still asleep. He said his tummy was bothering him—Hajime! Put that down right now!—Sorry, and he hasn’t been himself—I said get away from the desk, you two!”

            Akaashi pressed his lips together, glancing at the clock again. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll come pick him up right now. I can be there in half an hour.”

            “Okay,” Bokuto said, kids screaming in the background. “Drive safe.”

            Akaashi held the phone to his ear, hearing Bokuto’s muffled shout again just as the line clicked dead. He sighed, putting the phone down, closing his eyes for a moment before gathering his things as quickly as he could, stopping by the front office to let them know he was leaving early. Traffic was already heavy around the school parking lot as parents came early to get a spot, Akaashi grinding his teeth as he waited through two light cycles before he could even pull out of the school.

            It took him more time than he thought to get to the daycare, Akaashi buzzing himself into the building and hurrying down the steps to the classroom as quickly as he could. The door was open when he got to it, the kids’ chatter echoing loudly down the hallway as he poked his head in, looking around the classroom. It looked as if naptime had ended a while ago, most of the kids now at the tables coloring, a few stray students still asleep on their mats in the back of the room. Hajime and Kei were seated at the far table, heads together as they pored over a comic book one of them had probably snuck from home.

            He stepped farther into the room, still not seeing Bokuto or Tadashi until he got to the lunchbox cubbies. Bokuto was seated on the carpet, back against the wall, his feet stretched out in front of him as he read a book to a few students, Tadashi seated on his lap. Hitoka sat on one side of him, Kenma on the other, all three of them intent as Bokuto added sound effects to his reading. As he watched, Tadashi stretched his legs out, trying to match his shoes up with Bokuto’s larger ones, looking tired as he sunk lower on Bokuto’s lap.

            “Tadashi’s daddy is here!” one of the students called, Lev running past Akaashi to jump onto the carpet. The group looked up, Tadashi smiling tiredly as Bokuto offered a wave.

            “I’ll be right back, okay?” Bokuto said, putting the book down as he tried to shake the kids loose from his side. “We’ll finish the book after I talk to Tadashi’s daddy.”

            Hitoka whined, grabbing the book from Bokuto’s side as he tried to stand up, scooping Tadashi into his arms on the way over to Akaashi. Tadashi just laid his head against Bokuto’s shoulder, looking small in Bokuto’s arms.

            “Hey,” Bokuto said, coming to stand next to Akaashi. Akaashi gave him a small smile, reaching out to ruffle Tadashi’s hair.

            “How are you feeling, ‘dashi?” he said quietly, smoothing his hair behind his ear. Tadashi picked up his head, his lips trembling as he held his arms out for Akaashi. As soon as he was in Akaashi’s arms he wrapped his hands around his neck, burying his face against Akaashi’s chest.

            “He said he didn’t feel good starting at morning snack time,” Bokuto said, crossing his arms. “Fever’s been going around the classroom. Yuu went home with it yesterday.”

            Akaashi put his hand on Tadashi’s back, rubbing small circles as he gave him a kiss on his temple. Tadashi’s body felt too hot in his arms, his fever burning through his clothes.

            “Thank you,” Akaashi said. “I hope nobody else gets it.”

            “Fingers crossed,” Bokuto said. “Feel better, Tadashi.”

            “Let’s get you home, T,” Akaashi said, still rubbing his back.

            “Have a good weekend!” Bokuto called, Akaashi waving his thanks as he headed for Tadashi’s locker. Behind him, Hitoka attached herself to Bokuto’s leg, begging him to read again as she waved the book at him.

            Akaashi gathered Tadashi’s things, putting him down to wrestle him into his jacket, Tadashi breaking out into tears until Akaashi scooped him up again.

            “We’ll go right home and set you up on the couch, alright, T?” Akaashi said, carrying him up the stairs and out into the parking lot. Tadashi didn’t say anything, just closed his eyes as he rested his head against Akaashi’s shoulder. He was asleep by the time Akaashi got him into his car seat and pulled out of the parking lot, his breaths deep in the quiet of the car.

            When they got home Akaashi carried him into the house, Tadashi blinking tiredly in the afternoon light. He laid Tadashi down on the couch with a pillow and extra blankets, Tadashi asleep again as soon as he tucked him in. The earliest appointment Akaashi could get at the doctor’s office when he called in was tomorrow morning, so he settled down in the quiet house for the night, bringing his work to the coffee table in the living room so he could be close to Tadashi.

            The afternoon passed quickly, Akaashi not realizing the sun had started to set until there was a loud knock at the door. He looked at Tadashi, checking to see he was still asleep, before he got up, heading for the foyer to pull open the front door.

            “Bokuto,” he said, unable to keep the surprise off his face when he found him on his front porch, hands behind his back.

            Bokuto grinned. “Hey, Akaashi! How’s Tadashi doing?”

            Akaashi opened the door a little wider, glancing into the living room for a moment. “He’s alright. He’s just been sleeping. We’re going to the doctors tomorrow.”

            “Oh,” Bokuto said simply. He stood there on the porch, still smiling at Akaashi.

            “I didn’t think I would see you tonight,” Akaashi prompted after a short silence.

            “Oh, yeah.” Bokuto shook himself, smiling wider. “Tadashi seemed really out of it today, so I thought I’d bring him some soup.” He held up a can he’d been holding behind his back, sloshing its contents around. “Chicken noodle!”

            Akaashi held out his hand, taking the can Bokuto offered him, spinning it idly to read the label. “You brought soup in a can.”

            “Easier to cook,” Bokuto said brightly.

            Akaashi laughed, rolling his eyes as he gestured Bokuto inside, closing the door behind him. Inside, Tadashi was stirring at the sound of their voices, eyes open to peer at them blearily from the couch.

            “Mr. Bokuto,” he said softly, propping himself on one elbow. “What are _you_ doing here?”

            “What am _I_ doing here?” Bokuto propped his arms on the back of the couch, leaning over to smile down at Tadashi. “Do you not want me here? I’m hurt!”

            Tadashi giggled, laying back down on his pillow. “Daddy said I could give my germs to people.”

            “I’ll be okay,” Bokuto said, reaching down to ruffle Tadashi’s hair. “I already have your germs all over me. I came by to say hi to your Daddy.”

            “Oh,” Tadashi said.

            Akaashi came up next to Bokuto, putting a hand gently to his back. “How are you feeling, T? Are you hungry?”

            “I don’t know,” Tadashi said tiredly, pulling his blankets up farther over his shoulders. “I’m cold.”

            Akaashi leaned down, pressing the back of his hand to Tadashi’s cheek, sighing at how warm he felt. “I’ll bring you down some more blankets and then we’ll have dinner? And some water?”

            Tadashi just turned on his side, closing his eyes.

            Akaashi stood up again, folding his arms as he looked at Bokuto. “Would you like to stay for dinner? I don’t know if Tadashi’ll be conscious through most of it.”

            Bokuto laughed. “Sure,” he said, following Akaashi into the kitchen, watching as he put the soup can down on the counter.

            Akaashi turned around, catching Bokuto watching him and smiling slightly.

            “Thank you,” he said softly, touching Bokuto’s wrist. “You didn’t have to do this for Tadashi.”

            Bokuto grinned, coming closer to stand in front of him. “I also wanted to see you.”

            “Did you?” Akaashi let his forehead fall against Bokuto’s shoulder, smiling as Bokuto twisted his hand until their fingers were clasped. “I thought all teachers brought cans of soup to their students’ homes.”

            “Only the extra nice ones,” Bokuto said, swinging their hands. “With super great work ethics. And students that love them.”

            Akaashi looked up, shaking his head as he smiled at Bokuto. “Really,” he said.

            “And especially teachers that have students with parents like you,” Bokuto said, pushing his body closer, Akaashi leaning against the counter now.

            Akaashi put his hands to Bokuto’s waist, still smiling at him. “So you do this all the time.”

            Bokuto leaned down, catching Akaashi’s lips in a quick kiss before pulling away. “Nope. Never.”

            Akaashi pressed his lips together, watching Bokuto as they stood together. In all the years he’d lived in this house, he’d never stood in this kitchen, kissing someone for the sake of being close to them. Bokuto’s lips didn’t feel frantic, or wanting. He felt as if he were coming home after a long day. Akaashi pulled Bokuto closer gently by the hips, catching Bokuto in another kiss, Bokuto’s lips parting in surprise underneath his at the force behind it. He laughed at his own surprise, his hands going to the counter at either side of Akaashi as they kissed.

            Akaashi pulled away after a minute, curling his fingers in the hem of Bokuto’s shirt before letting go. “I have to go get a blanket for Tadashi.”

            “Okay,” Bokuto said happily, placing one last peck on the side of Akaashi’s mouth before standing up straight.

            Akaashi left him to head upstairs, pulling the comforter from Tadashi’s bed and dragging it back down to the living room, where Tadashi was still lying on the couch. He draped the comforter over Tadashi, who opened his eyes at the movement, turning onto his back.

            “Daddy,” he said. “My head hurts.”

            Akaashi leaned down, tucking the blankets around Tadashi. “Some water will make it feel better. Do you want me to put some in your Ironman cup?”

            Tadashi hooked his arms around Akaashi’s neck, his hands hot on Akaashi’s skin. “I want to come with you.”

            “Why don’t you stay on the couch, ‘dashi? Daddy will bring it to you.” Akaashi tried to pry Tadashi’s arms off, but Tadashi just whined, holding tighter, until Akaashi sighed, scooping him up off the couch.

            He carried him into the kitchen, Tadashi resting his cheek on Akaashi’s shoulder. Bokuto was leaning against the counter, tapping at his phone, but he looked up at their entrance, smiling at Tadashi.

            “Feeling better, little guy?”

            “He says his head hurts now,” Akaashi said, opening the cabinet over the sink and pulling down Tadashi’s plastic cup. He held it under the faucet, hitching Tadashi higher on his hip. “Can you turn the water on, T?”

            Tadashi reached over, turning the handle, waiting until his cup was filled to the very top to turn it back off. He sat up in Akaashi’s arms, taking the cup from his hands and taking a sip.

            “Wow,” Bokuto said. “It’s like he’s training you for the circus, Tadashi.”

            Tadashi sipped at his cup, a dribble of water spilling down the side and onto Akaashi’s shirt.

            “Tadashi,” Akaashi said, sighing as he wiped at his shirt. He moved to put him down, but Tadashi whined again, still clutching his cup.

            “No, no, no,” Tadashi said, his eyes welling up with tears.

            “Oh, T,” Akaashi said softly, carding a hand through his hair. “Alright. Do you want to help Daddy and Mr. Bokuto heat up dinner?”

            He nodded, sipping at his cup again, and Akaashi sighed, moving to pull a pot down from one of the cabinets. He directed Bokuto on heating up the soup on the stove, opening the fridge and pulling out leftovers to reheat in the microwave. He and Bokuto moved together in the kitchen, Bokuto cracking jokes as he stood over the stove, Akaashi laughing as he leaned against the counter, Tadashi in his arms.

            When dinner was done they set up on the couch in in the living room, Tadashi between Akaashi and Bokuto, still drinking from his cup. Akaashi flicked through the channels, settling on a movie before tossing the remote back on the coffee table.

            “Try not to spill, okay, Tadashi?” he said, brushing his hands through Tadashi’s hair. Tadashi nodded, leaning on Akaashi’s knee, settling down to watch the movie.

            “Special treat,” Akaashi said, looking at Bokuto. “We usually eat in the dining room.”

            “Tadashi must be in heaven,” Bokuto said, cracking a grin.

            Akaashi smiled, smoothing down the lock of hair that always stood up at the top of Tadashi’s head, Tadashi’s skin still feeling too hot as he leaned against Akaashi.

            “So,” Bokuto said, once they’d gotten settled into the movie. “What’s this cabin in the woods thing next Friday?”

            Akaashi smiled. “It’s not a cabin. Kuroo gets the biggest house he can rent up in the mountains this time every year. Hot tub, too many bedrooms, a full bar. Most of the parents that started their kids in the daycare as babies with Kei and Tadashi go.”

            “Really?” Bokuto laughed.

            Akaashi gave him a look. “What?”

            “That’s so cute,” Bokuto said. “I’ve never had a class with parents so close.”

            “Yeah,” Akaashi echoed. “Really cute.”

            Bokuto reached over and hit him over Tadashi. “Akaashi!” he said. “It really is, though!”

            Akaashi shifted on the couch, Tadashi moving with him, wrapping his arms around his leg. “Well, you’re invited. Bring a bathing suit. Tadashi is going to spend the weekend with his grandma.” He brushed hair off his forehead, checking to see if he was still warm. “If he feels better by then.”

            “He’ll be fine,” Bokuto said, waving his hand dismissively. “Lev was only out three days with it.”

            Akaashi hummed in response and they went back to the movie, finishing their leftovers and leaving the plates on the coffee table. Tadashi had barely touched his food, only drinking from his cup every now and then.

            They were halfway through the movie before Tadashi let out a sniffle, his head buried against Akaashi’s leg.

            “Tadashi,” he said, putting a hand to his back. “What’s wrong?”

            Tadashi sniffled again, letting out a sob as curled up against Akaashi, wriggling into the space between the couch and his knee.

            “Tadashi,” he said again, picking him up by the armpits, lifting him into his lap. Bokuto shifted on the couch, muting the television as Tadashi started crying in earnest. He rubbed circles against Tadashi’s back, trying to calm him as he cried into Akaashi’s shirt.

            “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

            “You said water would stop my head hurt,” Tadashi said, his words barely distinguishable as tears rolled down his face. “But it—still hurts!”

            “Alright.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around Tadashi, hugging him close. “I know, ‘dashi. We’re going to the doctor’s tomorrow.”

            “But I drank—all of it!” Tadashi cried, his words muffled as he pushed his face against Akaashi’s chest.

            “C’mere,” Akaashi said, standing up from the couch and scooping him up into his arms, Tadashi hiccupping as he stopped crying some. “Let’s get you to sleep, okay baby? You’ll feel better sleeping in your own bed.”

            Tadashi sniffled, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “Promise?”

            Akaashi pressed his lips together, wishing he could promise and make it come true. On the couch, Bokuto rolled up Tadashi’s comforter, standing up and coming over to ruffle his hair.

            “Sleeping always makes me feel better,” he said, smiling at Tadashi. “And I bet if Daddy read you a bed time story you’ll go to sleep really fast.”

            Tadashi nodded, setting his head down against Akaashi’s neck, his fingers clinging into his shirt.

            Akaashi gave Bokuto a grateful look, taking the blanket from his hands. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

            “Go ahead,” Bokuto said. “I’ll clean up down here. I have to get going anyway.”

            “You don’t—”

            Bokuto just pushed him towards the stairs, Akaashi relenting and taking Tadashi up, tucking him into bed. He was asleep before Akaashi even finished the book, Akaashi leaning down to give him a kiss, tucking the blankets around his shoulders.

            When Akaashi came downstairs, the plates were cleared off the coffee table, the sound of the sink running leading him into the kitchen.

            “You know, I have a dishwasher.”

            Bokuto laughed from the sink, flicking sudsy water off his fingers before turning around, grinning at Akaashi. “Oops,” he said.

            Akaashi let out a deep breath, rolling his eyes as he came to stand just out of arm’s reach of Bokuto. He considered him for a moment, soap bubbles still up to his elbows, smiling at him as he leaned against the sink. Akaashi was about to open his mouth when Bokuto interrupted.

            “It’s really amazing that you do all this by yourself,” he said, gesturing around him. “You’re really amazing.”

            Akaashi bit his lip, taken aback by Bokuto’s earnest, open words. He tugged on his fingers, cracking every knuckle as he stood in front of Bokuto.

            “Thank you,” he said finally, his voice loud in the empty kitchen.

            Bokuto smiled. “Of course.” He stood up from the sink, wiping his hands off on his clothes to dry before coming closer to Akaashi. “I gotta go. I hope Tadashi feels better.”

            He held out his arms, Akaashi stepping closer, not expecting the hug Bokuto enveloped him in, pulling him close, resting his chin on his shoulder as he held onto him. They stood like that for a beat, Akaashi suddenly feeling so tired, ready to rest his forehead against Bokuto’s shoulder and close his eyes, warm in Bokuto’s arms.

            Bokuto pulled away eventually, putting his hands on his hips. “We give good hugs together,” he said matter-of-factly.

            Akaashi just snorted, walking Bokuto to the front door, saying his goodbyes as he watched him head out to his car. It was quiet after he closed the door, Akaashi sitting on the couch in the silence. After a moment he laid down onto the couch cushions, putting a pillow over his face, trying to remember the last time someone had held onto him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure exactly when i will be able to update again bc i'm about to move and change jobs. i totally have all the chapters planned out and hopefully it won't be too long. if you want writing updates or scraps of dialogue i try to plan until then you can add me on peach (@lagatos). i ~love~ discussing bokuaka


	6. the letter B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this chapter is late, it took way more time than i thought to move and settle down at my new job
> 
> there is a mention of throw up at the end, just a warning

            Akaashi shut his cupboard closed the following afternoon, sighing as he looked around the empty kitchen. He’d forgotten he had to go grocery shopping this weekend, too preoccupied with getting Tadashi to the doctors to do anything else. He opened the fridge one last time, in the hope that food would appear, before closing the door and heading into the living room.

            “Hey, T.”

            Tadashi barely turned his head, too intent on the cartoons playing on the television, bundled up snugly on the couch under a mess of blankets. Akaashi folded his arms over the back of the couch, leaning over Tadashi’s head.

            “Can we watch cartoons at Kuroo’s for a little bit?”

            Tadashi looked away from the television slowly, his eyes wide as he shifted under the blankets. “But the doctor said I have germs.”

            “It’s only for a little bit. Daddy has to go food shopping.”

            Tadashi took one arm out of his blankets, tugging on Akaashi’s shirt. “I want to come with you!”

            “Grocery stores aren’t good places for people with head hurts,” Akaashi said. He held the back of his hand to Tadashi’s cheek, his skin still burning under his touch. “Why don’t we let Kuroo make you and Kei some hot chocolate that you can drink in the basement?”

            Tadashi paused for a moment, his eyes wide. “With the big TV?”

            “Yes.” Akaashi smiled, leaning down to pull Tadashi from the couch, blankets and all. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s neck automatically, resting comfortably against Akaashi’s hip. “We don’t even have to put shoes on.”

            “Daddy!” Tadashi said. “Everyone wears shoes at the grocery store.”

            Akaashi pretended to think for a moment, tapping a finger to his chin before smiling, poking Tadashi’s nose. “You’re right,” he said. “Thanks for reminding me.”

            He shoved his feet into his sneakers, grabbing his keys from the end table as Tadashi laughed in his arms. They headed outside, Akaashi walking quickly next door, knocking on Kuroo’s door and waiting on the porch for a moment, Tadashi resting his cheek on his shoulder.

            The door opened after a minute, Kuroo looking surprised to find Akaashi on his porch. “Oh, hey, neighbor,” he said, pushing the door open wider and gesturing them inside. He closed the door behind them, smiling as he folded his arms across his chest. “What brings you to my lovely home?”

            “I need to go grocery shopping,” Akaashi said. “But I don’t want to take Tadashi when he still has a fever. Can you watch him for half an hour?”

            “Only if you bring me back some chocolate,” Kuroo said with a grin. He leaned down, ruffling Tadashi’s hair. “I heard you were sick, little man. Are you feeling any better?”

            Tadashi picked his head up, curling his fingers in the back of Akaashi’s shirt. “The doctor says I have germs and you can’t touch me.”

            “That’s alright,” Kuroo said, wiping his hand down Akaashi’s arm. “I’ll just give them back to your dad.”

            Tadashi laughed, hugging himself closer to Akaashi.

            “Can I drop him down in the basement?” Akaashi said, nodding his head towards the kitchen, where the stairs for the television room were.

            “I can take him down,” Kuroo said. “Hurry up and go to the store.”

            “It’s alright,” Akaashi said, readjusting his hold on Tadashi. “I’ll take him down. He might still be contagious. Is Kei already in the basement?”

            Kuroo flushed, shifting his body to stand in the middle of the hallway. “Well—”

            “Kentaro, for the love of _god_ will you please eat your lunch! Just one bite!”

            There was a crash from the kitchen, followed by an angry cry, the sound soon turning into a loud wail. Akaashi looked down the hall curiously, Kuroo trying to affect innocence as he led them back to the kitchen. Oikawa was sitting at the table in the middle of the room rubbing his temples, Kentaro on the floor, screaming around a pile of overturned hot dog pieces.

            Akaashi looked at Kuroo for a moment, who was studiously ignoring him.

            “Hello, Oikawa-san,” he said after a pause.

            Oikawa looked up, breaking out into a bright smile. “Oh, hi, Akaashi! How are you?”

            Akaashi glanced at Kentaro, who was still screaming on the floor. “I’m alright. I’m dropping Tadashi off while I go to the store.”

            “I heard Tadashi was sick! Poor little guy.”

            Tadashi hid his face in Akaashi’s neck, still shy in front of Oikawa. “He’ll be fine,” Akaashi said, smoothing down Tadashi’s hair. He nodded at the food on the floor, looking back at Oikawa. “Do you need some help?”

            “We’ve got it handled,” Kuroo said loudly, sweeping Kentaro off the floor, holding him up high in the air. “Don’t we, my little dude?” Kentaro went quiet at the sudden motion, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at Kuroo.

            “Look at him,” Oikawa said. “I don’t know why he glares at everyone like that.”

            “He got it from his dad,” Kuroo said, hugging Kentaro close and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kentaro whined in his arms, moving his head away.

            “He did not!” Oikawa said. “I do not glare like a brute!”

            “These looks don’t lie,” Kuroo said, bouncing Kentaro on his hip and heading for the broom propped in the corner of the kitchen.

Akaashi excused himself as Oikawa retorted, opening the basement door and heading down the stairs. Kei and Hajime were sitting cross-legged in front of the big television, playing with the bug collection in tiny plastic squares Kuroo had bought for Kei. They looked up as Akaashi walked in, Hajime grinning when Akaashi plopped Tadashi on the couch next to them.

“Tadashi isn’t sick anymore!” he yelled, standing up and planting his hands on his hips. “Now he can be the beetle.”

“Tadashi likes to be the dragonfly,” Kei said, standing up as well, heading over to the couch to hand Tadashi one of the plastic squares.

“He’s still a little sick,” Akaashi told the boys, smoothing down Tadashi’s hair as he rearranged the blankets around him. “No running around, okay, T? Daddy will be back soon. Tell Kuroo if your head starts hurting again.”

“Okay,” Tadashi said, throwing his blankets off as soon as Akaashi let go of him. Akaashi sighed, deciding to leave it be.

“You’re still sick?” Kei said, still standing in front of Tadashi.

“Are you gonna throw up?” Hajime said. “Kenma threw up yesterday! On the coloring table!”

“No,” Tadashi said. “I have a head hurt. The doctor said it was germs.”

“Oh,” Hajime said simply, going back to kneel in front of the bug collection.

Akaashi left them in the basement, heading back upstairs and into the kitchen again. Kuroo was standing at the stove cooking a grilled cheese, Kentaro in his arms, Kuroo feeding him small pieces of cheese as he cooked. Oikawa sat on the counter to their right, laughing at something Kuroo had just said.

 “I’ll be back soon,” Akaashi said, giving a short wave as he headed for the front door.

“Bye, Akaashi-chan!” Oikawa said from his perch on the counter, laughter still in his voice. Akaashi looked back to return Oikawa’s smile, catching Kuroo watching Oikawa from beside him, a soft smile on his face. Oikawa turned back to look at him, Kuroo’s smile turning into a sly grin as he slapped Oikawa’s shoulder with his spatula, Oikawa crying out as Kentaro laughed in Kuroo’s arms.

 

 

***

 

 

Akaashi pushed his shopping cart forward a millimeter, shifting his weight to his other foot as he waited on line for the register. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, Bokuto’s name flashing on his screen.

 

Bokuto: how’s tadashi feeling??

Akaashi: The doctor said he can’t go back to school until his fever breaks

Bokuto: :( i hope he feels better

Bokuto: tell him mr. bokuto said feel better

Bokuto: did you tell him

 

Akaashi fiddled with his phone in his hands, pushing his cart forward another inch as the line moved slowly in front of him. He thought of the smile Kuroo gave Oikawa when he thought he wasn’t looking, pressing his lips together as he remembered how his kitchen felt different after Bokuto had given him a kiss hello.

 

Akaashi: Do you want to tell him yourself tonight?

Bokuto: do you want me to come over??

Akaashi: Yes

Bokuto: ok i’ll be there after dinner

Bokuto: make sure tadashi doesn’t die until then so i can tell him to feel better

Bokuto: jk i’m sorry he won’t die

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, slipping his phone back in his pocket after he was sure his phone had stopped buzzing.

 

 

 

***

 

Akaashi opened Kuroo’s front door a half hour later to complete silence, the house still as he walked through the front hallway.

“Hello?”

He got to the kitchen, the room completely empty as Akaashi walked further into the house.

 “We’re in here!” Kuroo said after a moment, his voice sounding from the spare bedroom downstairs. Akaashi followed his voice, holding up at the doorway to the darkened room, his eyes going to Tadashi curled up in Kuroo’s arms. Kuroo held a finger to his lips, gesturing out of the room as Oikawa waved from the bed, one hand still rubbing small circles over Kentaro’s back as he squirmed under the covers.

“How’s he feeling?” Akaashi said quietly as they moved back to the kitchen, Kuroo squinting in the bright light.

“Kei came upstairs to tell me he said his stomach hurt,” Kuroo said, ruffling Tadashi’s hair. “He fell asleep after I brought him upstairs with me.”

Akaashi stepped closer, putting a hand to Tadashi’s cheek to feel how hot he was. “I guess it’s good he has Kei looking out for him,” he said.

Kuroo grinned, shifting as Tadashi stirred at the sound of Akaashi’s voice.

“Daddy?” he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he laid his cheek on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“I’m right here, Tadashi,” Akaashi said, collecting him from Kuroo’s arms, Tadashi immediately curling his hands in Akaashi’s shirt, resting comfortably against his waist. Akaashi pressed his lips to Tadashi’s temple, giving him a reassuring rub on the back.

“Thanks for watching him,” he said to Kuroo.

“Anytime.” Kuroo folded his arms across his chest, leaning his weight on one foot. “I’m glad Kei didn’t catch the same thing.”

“If he did, it looks like you’d have someone to help you out,” Akaashi said with a small grin, nodding his head towards the downstairs bedroom.

Kuroo made a face at him before returning his smirk, leaning up against the counter. “If anyone has someone to help them out, it’s you,” he said. “I saw Bokuto’s car parked outside yesterday.”

“Whatever you say,” Akaashi said, heading out of the kitchen and to the front door. Tadashi was already snoring slightly as he cut across Kuroo’s side yard back to their own home, his breath tickling Akaashi’s neck as he slept.

 

 

***

 

 

“Oikawa’s car is still out there,” Bokuto said, standing on tiptoe to peer out the window in Akaashi’s living room.

Akaashi pulled his knees to his chest, letting his head rest against the couch behind him. The TV in front of him was still quietly playing the movie Bokuto had chosen an hour earlier, the volume turned down low as they talked. Color flickered across the room as the scene changed, apparent in the soft light of Akaashi’s living room.

“Is it?” Akaashi said, biting his thumbnail absentmindedly.

Bokuto looked back at him from the window, letting the curtains drop from his hands as he turned around with a grin. He threw himself back onto the couch, jostling Akaashi as he leaned against his shoulder.

“That’s cute,” he said, taking Akaashi’s hand away from his mouth, holding it loosely in his lap with both hands as he continued to smile at him.

Akaashi looked back at him, his eyes skittering across the small scattering of faint sun freckles across the bridge of Bokuto’s nose. “What is?”

“That Kuroo and Oikawa are on a date,” Bokuto said.

“I don’t know if they would call it a date.”

“Would you call this a date?” Bokuto said, breaking into another grin.

Akaashi hesitated, his lips parted, and Bokuto leaned down, pressing his lips quickly against Akaashi’s, the pressure gone almost as soon as Akaashi registered what was happening, Bokuto already back to grinning at him.

“Probably,” Akaashi said, looking away, back at the TV, hiding the heat on his cheeks.

Bokuto laughed, shifting on the couch as he leaned farther against him, one hand at his jaw as he pressed his lips against the flush of pink high on Akaashi’s cheek. Akaashi closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, Bokuto heavy against his shoulder, his hand warm in Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto pulled away from the kiss and Akaashi let his head rest on his shoulder instead, his eyes still closed.

“I think the answer is _yes_ ,” Bokuto said, his voice too loud as Akaashi leaned against him.

“Maybe,” Akaashi said quietly, Bokuto feeling warm against his side. The movie flickered lowly across from them, the sounds of explosions muted and far away as Akaashi felt himself slipping towards sleep.

“This is my favorite part,” Bokuto said, his voice deep as Akaashi settled against his side.

“Mm,” Akaashi said vaguely. He was only dimly aware of the movie continuing, instead concentrating on the breaths Bokuto took, his chest rising and falling under Akaashi in a steady rhythm. He’d woken up so early for Tadashi’s doctor appointment, his body finally getting to rest after a long day.

Something touched his shoulder after a few moments and Akaashi stirred, still keeping his eyes closed. Bokuto’s shoulder was warm underneath him, the air feeling cool in the places where Akaashi shifted.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto said quietly, his shoulder shaking again.

Akaashi shifted, squinting his eyes against the dim lights of his living room. Bokuto had let go of his hand at some point, and he hugged his arms against his chest, shivering slightly in the chill.

“What’s the matter?” he said blearily, closing his eyes against the light.

“You fell asleep,” Bokuto said.

Akaashi pressed his face against Bokuto’s shoulder, the light blissfully blocked out. “I didn’t.”

“You did,” Bokuto said, laughing. “The movie’s over.”

Akaashi was dimly aware of the silence now enveloping the living room, the slight mark of Bokuto’s sweater left on his cheek from pressing against him for so long. “Oh,” he said quietly.

Bokuto shifted on the couch, cool air rushing to the spaces where they’d just been touching.

“Sorry,” Akaashi said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up slightly. “I missed the end of the movie.”

Bokuto leaned his head against the back of the couch, turning to smile at him softly. His hair was pushed up at the back as if he’d just woken up as well, his eyes looking sleepy. “Now we have to watch it again. Right now.”

Akaashi leaned against him again, pressing his lips against Bokuto’s neck. “I don’t think you would stay awake that long.”

“I can stay awake,” Bokuto said, tilting his head, letting Akaashi press another tiny kiss under his jaw. His voice sounded rough, thick with the tiredness of someone fighting to stay awake. “But I don’t think you can.”

Akaashi let his head rest in the crook of Bokuto’s neck, closing his eyes for a moment, sleep fighting to pull him under again. “Alright,” Akaashi said quietly. The living room was quiet for a moment, only filled with the sound of their breath in the dim light. “Do you want to sleep over?”

“Can I?” Bokuto said, Akaashi’s feeling heat flush his cheeks at the hopeful pitch in his voice.

Akaashi caught his lips in a kiss before pushing himself up on the couch, yawning as he sat up. Bokuto still lay where he was, eyes closed as he let his head rest against the couch.

“If you can get yourself off the couch, you can sleep over.”

Bokuto opened his eyes to stick his tongue out at him, stretching his arms over his head as he sat up.

“Let’s go, then,” he said, standing up surprisingly quickly, offering a hand to pull Akaashi up as well. Akaashi turned off the lights in the living room, plunging them into darkness, and they headed upstairs, Bokuto grabbing his hand as they climbed the stairs in the pitch black. At the top of the stairs to the right, Tadashi’s nightlight shone dimly from underneath his closed door, Akaashi leading Bokuto left towards his own room, the floorboards creaking as they crept quietly in the dark.

Akaashi fumbled with the small lamp by his bed, squinting at the sudden light as he sat down heavily on top of the covers. Bokuto sat down next to him, falling back onto the mattress with a thump. Akaashi took off his belt with tired fingers, kicking his jeans off before looking over at Bokuto, who’d closed his eyes.

“Do you want something to sleep in?”

Bokuto made a noncommittal noise, moving his hands underneath his head. Akaashi stood up, pulling his shirt off, placing it and his jeans in his hamper before pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He glanced at Bokuto back on the bed, who still had his eyes closed, before turning back for his dresser, pulling out another pair of sweatpants.

He climbed back in bed, laying the extra sweats carefully by Bokuto’s side, sitting cross-legged on his covers. Bokuto cracked open an eye, smiling as he caught Akaashi looking at him.

“I can’t put them on,” Bokuto said. “I’m too tired. Do it for me.”

“I won’t,” Akaashi said.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said, closing his eyes again. “Akaaa-shhi.”

“I thought you said you could stay awake for another movie,” Akaashi said, leaning down to kiss the side of Bokuto’s mouth.

“It’s true,” Bokuto said, patting the mattress next to him. “But you’re too tired, so we won’t. You can lay down with me instead.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, settling down by Bokuto’s side, feeling odd laying sideways on his bed. Bokuto turned to look at him, his eyes sleepy as he smiled.

“Good,” Bokuto said, rolling on his side to press a kiss to Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi kissed him back and Bokuto sat up, leaning down to give him another sloppy kiss. When Akaashi put a hand to his jaw he inched over, laying closer, settling down on his side. The buckle of Bokuto’s belt was cold against Akaashi’s bare stomach as Bokuto pressed against him, Akaashi wriggling until he slid farther up the bed, his sweatpants now between him and Bokuto’s belt.

As Akaashi moved, Bokuto slid his lips to his neck, pressing soft, tired kisses there. Akaashi closed his eyes, breathing out for a long beat as Bokuto worked slow lips against his skin. Bokuto moved his hand, finding Akaashi’s laying on the mattress and twining their fingers together, letting them rest on the bed as he pressed his lips to his neck.

Bokuto shifted, moving his body closer, half on top of Akaashi now, his belt buckle cold again against his bare skin. Akaashi moved his free hand to Bokuto’s belt, fumbling to take it off, pulling at it with clumsy fingers as Bokuto moved to the other side of his neck, pressing his lips down harder.

Akaashi finally got his belt undone, finding the quickest way to get it out of the way was just to push Bokuto’s jeans down, Bokuto’s underwear accidentally catching as well.

“Sorry,” Akaashi said, his skin feeling flushed as Bokuto worked his lips against his jaw.

“You _are_ helping me change into pajamas,” Bokuto said against Akaashi’s neck, his laughter tickling Akaashi’s skin before he sat up, wiggling out of his jeans and pulling his boxer briefs back onto his hips.

“I’m not,” Akaashi said, pulling Bokuto back down again, giving him a kiss. “You took them off yourself.”

Bokuto grinned, Akaashi feeling it against his lips, before he ducked his head again, pressing tiny kisses down his jaw. After a few moments Bokuto kissed him harder, Akaashi feeling his open-mouthed kisses pressing down his neck.

Akaashi took a deep breath, pressing against Bokuto, pushing them both into a sitting position, Akaashi pulling the shirt off Bokuto’s back, Bokuto helping him out, tossing it at the foot of the bed.

They fell back against the mattress, Bokuto now straddling Akaashi’s hips, kissing him open-mouthed, Akaashi kissing him back, their pace now quicker than before, Bokuto pressing his lips hard against his. Akaashi ran his hands up Bokuto’s back, the sound of their kisses filling the room, both of them breathing hard. Akaashi turned his fingernails bluntly into Bokuto’s back and Bokuto let out a deep breath, moving from Akaashi’s lips to his jaw, down his neck to this collarbone.

Bokuto tugged at Akaashi’s sweatpants and Akaashi lifted his hips, letting Bokuto take them off, cool air rushing into the spaces Bokuto had just been before Bokuto was back over him, Akaashi’s chest flushed as Bokuto pressed against him, his thumbs making slow circles over his hips.

“Can I—?” Bokuto said, his hand ghosting over the waistband of Akaashi’s underwear, Akaashi’s hands helping Bokuto pull them down, Akaashi kicking them off somewhere as Bokuto sat up, his thumbs pressed to Akaashi’s hips again as he straddled his thighs.

It felt odd, Akaashi closing his eyes for a moment, the air cool against his skin except where Bokuto touched him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d shared his bed with someone like this, feeling so open.

“How do you feel?” Akaashi asked, his heartbeat evening out as he looked up at Bokuto over him, the both of them staying still for a moment.

“Good,” Bokuto said, smiling. “I feel good. How do you feel?”

 

 

Akaashi held his hands out and Bokuto immediately laced their fingers together, pressing the backs of Akaashi’s hands softly against the mattress above Akaashi’s head.

“I feel good,” Akaashi said, Bokuto leaning down to press a soft, sweet kiss to his lips.

“Good,” Bokuto said, smiling again. He kissed him again, just as soft, before moving down, pressing a line of kisses down his chest, to his stomach, unlacing their hands to place one on Akaashi’s thigh. His other hand went to grip Akaashi, Akaashi’s breath catching as Bokuto ducked his head, working his lips down the length of him.

There was a creak down the hallway and Akaashi closed his eyes, listening hard for a moment. He put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, Bokuto immediately stilling, sitting back as he looked up at Akaashi.

“Did you hear something?” Akaashi said.

Another creak sounded and Akaashi sat up, one hand already reaching for his sweatpants, when his door cracked open, creaking on its hinge.

“Tadashi?” Akaashi said, pulling his pants on, Bokuto ducking under the covers, his laughter muffled as Akaashi wacked what he guessed was the back of his head.

Akaashi got up off the bed, heading for the door. “Tadashi?” he said again, just as he heard a muffled cough. He pulled the door open, finding Tadashi on the other side, head ducked as tears tracked down his face.

“Tadashi, what’s wrong?” Akaashi said, kneeling in front of him, putting a hand to his cheek, smoothing his bedhead away from his forehead. It was dark in the hallway, Tadashi only a silhouette in the dim light coming from Akaashi’s bedroom.

“My tummy hurts,” he said softly, more tears spilling down his cheeks, Akaashi trying to wipe them away.

“Do we need to go to the toilet? Does it hurt like you have to throw up?”

Tadashi just shook his head, still looking at the floor.

“Can Daddy get you a glass of water?”

Tadashi nodded, still quiet, Akaashi just standing up and heading for the stairs when Tadashi coughed, bending over as he threw up in Akaashi’s doorway.

“Oh, T,” Akaashi said, waiting until he was done heaving before picking him up, carrying him over the puddle and into the bathroom, plopping him down in front of the toilet.

“Do you still feel sick?” Akaashi said, turning around to grab a wad of toilet paper, Tadashi kneeling quietly in front of the toilet, his eyes tired as he just looked at Akaashi. He let Akaashi wipe his mouth, still quiet as Akaashi held the back of his hand to his forehead, feeling how hot he was.

“Do you feel like you have to throw up again?” Akaashi asked, Tadashi shaking his head. Akaashi had to look away for a moment, getting away from the smell of Tadashi’s sick down the front of his pajamas. Akaashi’s bedroom door opened and he looked up to see Bokuto, now fully clothed, hesitating as he caught site of the puddle of sick in the doorway.

“Can we take a shower, T?” Akaashi said, rubbing his back. “Daddy will get you a glass of water and then we can get clean?”

Tadashi gave him a small nod, letting Akaashi take his hand.

“I’ll get him some water,” Bokuto said. “I can clean up while you start the shower.”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said. “You don’t have to. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry,” Bokuto said, stepping over the puddle and heading for the stairs. “You take care of Tadashi while I clean up.”

Akaashi opened his mouth, ready to protest again, but Bokuto was already heading down the stairs. He took a deep breath, standing up and leading Tadashi to the shower, stripping his clothes off, balling them up inside-out before turning on the shower, letting the water warm up.

“How are you feeling, T?” Akaashi said, smoothing his hair behind his ear as he stuck his hand in the water, making sure it wasn’t too hot. “If you need to throw up again Daddy’s right here.”

 Tadashi just rubbed his eyes, letting Akaashi lead him into the water. He was quiet as Akaashi worked soap over his skin, washing him off quickly and turning off the water, wrapping Tadashi in a thick towel. Bokuto poked his head in, offering water, holding out Tadashi’s favorite Iron Man cup.

“Oh, look, T,” Akaashi said as Tadashi took the cup, taking a small sip. “Mr. Bokuto brought you some water in your favorite cup.” He looked up at Bokuto, trying to convey how grateful he was as he mouthed a tired _thank you_. Bokuto just waved him off, disappearing down the hallway again.

Tadashi yawned, his eyelids drooping as he stood in the bathroom, one hand clutching his towel and the other holding his cup.

“Are you tired, T? Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“I want to stay with Daddy,” Tadashi said quietly, looking at the floor.

“Can Daddy stay with you while you go to sleep?” Akaashi said, scooping Tadashi up, heading for his room.

“I want to sleep with Daddy,” Tadashi said, starting to cry again as Akaashi put him down in his room, digging around in his dresser for pajamas.

“How about,” Akaashi said, gently pulling the towel and cup from Tadashi, setting them to the side as he pulled his pajamas on. “Daddy gets you some crackers. And while you eat your crackers I’ll read you another bedtime story until you fall asleep.”

“I want to come with you,” Tadashi said, tugging on Akaashi’s shirt.

“Okay,” Akaashi said, picking him up, sighing as they headed downstairs. He rummaged around the kitchen cabinets, handing Tadashi a few crackers before they headed upstairs again, Akaashi placing Tadashi down gently in his bed, pulling the covers up all the way.

“If you feel sick again,” Akaashi said, pulling a small garbage can over to Tadashi’s bed. “You can throw up in here. And I’m leaving your cup right here on your nightstand.”

Tadashi nodded, taking a tiny bite of cracker, crumbs falling down onto the bed. Akaashi picked out one of the books from his shelf, groaning as he sat down by Tadashi’s bed, reading by the light of the nightlight. Tadashi closed his eyes halfway through, but when Akaashi finished and tried to leave, Tadashi cried out again, asking him to stay.

Akaashi scrubbed a hand over his eyes, sighing tiredly before crawling into bed with Tadashi, pressed against the wall on the narrow mattress. Tadashi hugged his pillow, snuggling against Akaashi and closing his eyes, his breath evening out slowly. Akaashi closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion take over as nodded off as well.

 

 

***

“Akaashi.”

Akaashi started awake, confused for a moment, pressed against the wall, before remembering he’d fallen asleep in Tadashi’s room, Tadashi still asleep beside him.

“Sorry,” Bokuto said quietly, Akaashi looking over to find him leaning over the bed, only his silhouette visible from Tadashi’s nightlight. “You looked uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay,” Akaashi said blearily, sitting up as carefully as he could, stepping over Tadashi as he climbed out of the small bed. Tadashi rolled over, breathing deeply before settling down again, still fast asleep. They crept out of Tadashi’s room, Akaashi leaving the door open a crack, before they headed for Akaashi’s room again.

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi said again, stopping in front of his door. “I didn’t know this would happen when I asked you to stay over. You can go home if you want to.”

“It’s fine,” Bokuto said, shifting in the dark, his voice sounding warm even though Akaashi couldn’t see his smile. “That stuff happens. I’m used to it, y’know.” His hand brushed Akaashi’s arm, laughter in his voice. “I work with little kids, if you didn’t know.”

Akaashi’s lips tugged in a small smile, and he pressed them together. “If you want to stay,” he said. “You can. I just have to clean…”

Akaashi trailed off, glancing at the doorway to his room, which was blissfully spotless. “Did you clean everything already?”

“Like I said,” Bokuto grinned. “I work with little kids.”

Akaashi closed his eyes for a moment, his tiredness burning behind his eyelids, before he sighed, leaning forward to hug his arms around Bokuto’s waist. “Thank you.” Akaashi pressed his forehead against Bokuto’s shoulder, breathing out as he closed his eyes again.

“I’m so tired I could fall asleep right here,” Bokuto said by his ear. Akaashi snorted, letting go to lead them into the bedroom, collapsing onto the mattress. Bokuto pulled off his shirt, having already put on the sweatpants Akaashi had laid out for him before. He climbed into bed with Akaashi, wriggling under the covers as Akaashi held them up, then pulled over the both of them.

“You know,” Bokuto said as they settled down, the room almost completely dark but for the streetlight filtering in through the window. They faced each other, one of Bokuto’s feet just touching Akaashi’s, Bokuto giving it a little kick. “You really like neck kisses.”

Akaashi huffed, turning around as Bokuto laughed behind him. “I’ll find out what you like,” he said irritably, pulling the covers around him, tucking them under his chin. “And then make fun of you for it.”

It was quiet for a beat before Bokuto let out a muffled laugh, Akaashi turning around to give him a look.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing,” Bokuto said, his grin obvious in the light of the streetlamp.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said. “Go to sleep.”

Akaashi rolled over again, curling his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes, his breath almost immediately evening out, drifting off into sleep. In the few moments between awake and asleep, he felt Bokuto rest an arm loosely around his waist, the weight comforting in a bed that felt slightly different with someone else to be there when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the cabin vacation~


	7. the letter w

“Got everything?”

Akaashi clicked his seatbelt in, nodding at Kuroo from the passenger seat as he mentally ran through the clothes he’d just packed and thrown into Kuroo’s trunk. Kuroo grinned from the front seat, turning back around to wiggle his eyebrows at Oikawa riding shot gun.

“Next stop, my lovely mother’s.”

“I can’t wait to meet the woman who made someone like you,” Oikawa said, laughing as he pulled on his own seatbelt. He turned around for a moment, glancing at Hajime in his booster seat as he struggled with his own seatbelt, Akaashi wedged in between him and Kei. “How are you doing, Haji? All buckled in?”

There was a clicking sound as Hajime strapped himself in, beaming from ear to ear. “I can put on my seatbelt all by myself,” he said, leaning over to look at Kei on Akaashi’s other side. “Sometimes my daddy lets me put my brother’s seatbelt on too.”

“I can put my seatbelt on too,” Kei said, curling his hands around the straps on his booster seat. He had Kuroo’s iPad in his lap, the headphones already over his ears, slipping slightly off his head as he leaned over to look back at Hajime.

“You’re my big guy,” Kuroo said, grinning as he glanced at Kei in the rearview mirror, pulling out of the driveway. “Are you ready to stay with Grammy for the weekend?”

“Yes.”

“Are you excited that Hajime and Kentaro are coming too?” Kuroo said.

Kei tapped on the iPad, not looking up. “Yes,” he said disinterestedly.

“Wait,” Oikawa said, throwing out a hand as Kuroo rolled to a stop at the end of the street. “Did I bring Kentaro’s pacifier?”

Akaashi looked behind him, Kentaro sleeping snugly in his car seat in the back row of Kuroo’s car, his pacifier forgotten in his lap. “He has one,” he said.

Oikawa pulled at his seatbelt, turning around to look for himself. “Should I bring a second one? In case he loses it this weekend?”

“He’s fine,” Kuroo said, making a right turn out of the neighborhood. “My mom probably has Kei’s old ones somewhere.”

Oikawa tugged on his seatbelt again, worrying at his bottom lip. “What if he won’t stop crying? You know what he’s like.”

“My mom can handle it,” Kuroo said, turning onto the highway, dust kicking up behind them. “Don’t worry.”

“She had to deal with Kuroo his entire life,” Akaashi said. “She’s used to it.”

Oikawa cracked up and Kuroo glanced at the rearview mirror. “Thanks, Akaashi,” he said flatly, Akaashi shrugging from the back seat.

They rode in relative silence the rest of the drive, Kei absorbed in his iPad and Hajime with his face pressed against the window on either side of Akaashi. He checked his phone discreetly for any texts from his own mother about Tadashi, but his screen was empty. When he looked up Kuroo caught his eye in the rearview mirror, giving him a smile, as if he’d known that Akaashi had been worrying.

“Has Tadashi been feeling better?” Kuroo said, taking the exit ramp off the highway.

Akaashi slipped his phone back in his pocket. “He went back to school Wednesday. He looked happy when I dropped him off at my mother’s last night.”

“That’s good,” Kuroo said. “I bet that makes it easier to leave for the weekend.”

“As easy as it ever gets,” Akaashi said. Oikawa turned around in his seat, catching Akaashi’s eye with a curious expression, before Kuroo pulled into a small side street, the scenery changing from gas stations and convenience stores to open expanses of fields and sprawling farmhouses.

“You used to live here?” Oikawa said, turning back around as they passed glimpses of the mountains in the distance. The trees were still bare this early in spring, a few dots of green sprouting on the edges of fields, the only color as they drove by.

“What, you didn’t peg me for a small town boy?” Kuroo said from the front seat, looking over for a moment to grin at Oikawa.

“I didn’t know there were places like this so close to the suburbs!” Oikawa crowed. “Did you shoot guns? Did you raise pigs, Kuroo-chan?”

Kuroo laughed. “It’s not that small of a town.”

“He had chickens,” Akaashi said from the backseat.

Oikawa made a noise of delight, turning a wicked grin at Kuroo, pushing at his shoulder.

“That is a lie,” Kuroo said, keeping his eyes on the road. “Akaashi Keiji is lying and I did not live on a farm.”

“You don’t need a farm to have chickens, Kuroo-chan,” Oikawa teased.

“How would you know,” Kuroo said. “You grew up in the city.”

Akaashi looked down at his lap as they continued to argue with each other, the car pulling into a two-story farmhouse tucked into the valley, an old trampoline sitting to the side of the house and a curving stone path lined with dormant flower beds leading to the front door. Hajime pulled at his seatbelt as the car engine turned off, his eyes wide as he took in the house.

            Oikawa came around to open Hajime’s door, Hajime jumping out quickly, taking Oikawa’s hand.

            “Daddy, did you bring my net?” he said, wheeling around as he looked at the woods on either side of the house. “I can catch bugs!”

            “Maybe Kei has a net you can borrow,” Oikawa said, swinging Hajime’s hand as he watched him look around, a smile on his face. Hajime just groaned, letting go of Oikawa to run to the back of the car to check the trunk himself. Akaashi slid out behind them, stretching his arms above his head.

            “He’s probably got a hundred,” Kuroo said, opening the car door and unbuckling Kei. He groaned as he picked him up, Kei still clutching the iPad as Kuroo carried him to the trunk. “I bet Kei will let you borrow one, right big guy?”

            Kei nodded from Kuroo’s arms, Hajime flitting around the trunk as Kuroo popped it open, leaning down to scoop Kei’s small duffel bag out. Oikawa was leaning over the front seat, lifting a still-sleeping Kentaro from his car seat, making shushing noises as he climbed out of the car.

            “I can carry my own bag,” Hajime said as Kuroo moved away from the trunk, scrabbling up the bumper to yank at his suitcase, heaving it down to the ground. He pulled another bag out right after, throwing it onto the ground next to his own. “And I can carry Kentaro’s bag because he’s still a baby.”

            “You got it, Haji?” Oikawa said, coming around the back of the car as Hajime jumped down from the trunk, lugging the suitcases onto his shoulders. Hajime didn’t answer, just took a staggering step forward with a grin on his face, looking small buried under the two bags.

            “I can carry mine too,” Kei said, wiggling out of Kuroo’s arms, Kuroo laughing as he put him down, taking the iPad from Kei’s hands as he took his own duffel bag from his dad’s arm.

            “We can show Grammy what a big boy you are now,” Kuroo said, leading them down the front pathway, Oikawa keeping an eye on Hajime as he took the rear. Akaashi hung back, taking his phone out of his pocket again.

            He had a new message from Bokuto, telling him he’d just gotten on the road, a picture of Owl in the passenger seat. Akaashi could hear the door opening as he typed out a quick response, Kuroo introducing Oikawa to his mom as Akaashi walked a little further away, dialing his own mother’s number.

            “Keiji,” she said she when picked up, her voice warm in Akaashi’s ear. “Did you get to the mountains alright? How was your trip?”

            “I’m still at Kuroo’s,” Akaashi said, glancing at the house as he walked around the car, the door now closed behind everyone. “I just wanted to say hello and check on Tadashi.”

            “Do you want to talk to him?” There was muffled static over the phone for a moment, Akaashi’s mom calling in the distance. Akaashi put a hand in his pocket, glancing at the quiet tree tops. After a few moments the phone rattled as it was picked up, Tadashi’s voice on the other end.

            “Daddy?” he said, sounding happy.

            “Hi, T,” Akaashi said, walking a few steps down the driveway. “How is grandma’s house?”

            “Good,” he said. “Grandma let me make pancakes for breakfast! With lots of syrup!”

            “Wow,” Akaashi said into the phone, turning around and walking a few more paces up the driveway. “That sounds fun, T. How many pancakes did you eat?”

            “A million!” Tadashi said, giggling into the phone.

            “Your belly must be so full,” Akaashi said. “It might explode before dinner.”

            “It won’t, Daddy!” Tadashi said, laughter in his voice. “Grandma and Grandpa said they’re taking me to a restaurant for dinner!”

            “Okay,” Akaashi said, holding the phone. “I’ll let you go and have fun, then. Bye, Tadashi. I love you.”

            “Bye, Daddy,” Tadashi said, the phone going static as he passed the phone back, Akaashi’s mom wishing him a safe trip before he hung up.

            The car trunk clicked open behind Akaashi as he slid his phone into his pocket and he started, turning around to find Oikawa smiling at him, Kentaro’s diaper bag slung over his shoulder.

            “So it is normal to be worried about your kids when you’re only gone for the weekend,” Oikawa said, crossing his arms across his chest and shifting his weight to one leg. “Kuroo kept telling me I was worrying too much.”

            “Kuroo calls Kei every night when he isn’t home,” Akaashi said, putting his hands behind his back.

            “That liar!” Oikawa said, shutting the trunk and heading back to the house, Akaashi walking by his side. “What else is he lying about?”

            Akaashi held the door open for Oikawa as they climbed the front steps, coming into the bright living room, sunlight streaming in from the large windows. Kentaro was asleep on one of the couches, Hajime and Kei kneeling over Kuroo’s iPad on the hardwood floor. They could hear Kuroo’s voice from the kitchen, telling his mother about work.

            “The chickens,” Akaashi said, closing the door behind them. Oikawa laughed, Hajime looking up at the sound and running over, pulling Oikawa over to look at the game they were playing.

            Akaashi continued to the kitchen, following Kuroo’s voice, the warm sunlight filtering in the house reassuring him that all was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think oikawa and akaashi together would make a great team for teasing kuroo i love that character interaction so much. i can't wait to write bokuto mixing up the dynamic next chapter


	8. the letter v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 MONTHS OF WRITERS BLOCK IS OVER

“It’s about time!”

Oikawa hopped out of the car, rubbing his backside as he took in the rustic house in front of them, nestled in a thicket of trees, the rounded peaks of the mountains surrounding them.

“We would have gotten here earlier if we didn’t have to stop and use the restroom twice,” Kuroo said, hands on his hips as he took in the view. It was quieter out here, the sound of his voice carrying to the tops of the mountains as the wind blew softly around them. Akaashi pulled his suitcase out of the trunk, gravel crunching under his feet as he got used to the smell of the air.

“I needed an extra cup of coffee to keep me awake since you had us leave at the crack of _dawn_ ,” Oikawa answered.

“Oh, walk home then,” Kuroo said with a grin, shutting his car door and heading to the trunk, Akaashi neatly avoiding Oikawa as he stuck out his tongue at Kuroo. The air around them felt as if it were hovering in anticipation, their light teasing a welcome sound.

“It looks like Yaku is already here,” Akaashi said, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder as he pointed at a small, silver car parked near the front entrance of their rental house.

“And Asahi,” Kuroo said, nodding at the truck parked across the street.

“Which kid is Yaku’s, again?” Oikawa said, walking over to join Akaashi and Kuroo by the trunk. “Lev?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, taking his and Oikawa’s suitcases from the car and shutting the trunk. “Could he really be anyone else’s but Yaku’s?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Akaashi said.

Kuroo shrugged, slinging his bag over his shoulder, Oikawa’s still in his hand. “They’re both infuriating yet adorable.”

Oikawa motioned to take his bag but Kuroo just hitched it up on his shoulder along with his own, Oikawa putting his hands behind his back with a sly grin. “Is that your type, then, Kuroo-chan? Infuriating yet adorable?”

“Absolutely not,” Kuroo said, the both of them heading up the walkway side by side, the sound of their arguing fading behind them. Akaashi stood silently for a moment, taking in the slow roll of the mountaintops overhead, the quiet shush of the trees blowing gently in the wind. He checked his phone, Bokuto’s last text still on his screen, letting him know he was on his way.

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi turned around, finding Yaku leaning on the second-story porch railing, grinning as he gestured for Akaashi to come in. “Come claim a bedroom before all the good ones are taken!”

            Akaashi motioned that he’d be right there, pocketing his phone and heading for the front door. They’d rented the same house for three years now, since the first year their kids had all been in the same class, and Akaashi made his way easily to the front door, stopping for a moment to appreciate the sunlight filtering through the floor to ceiling windows before stepping into the spacious front room. A pile of shoes was already stowed by the front door, and Akaashi slid his off as well, pushing them neatly against the wall.

 He passed the old stone fireplace, heading for the small spiral staircase that would take him to the second story, the faded wood floors cold on his socked feet. The staircase opened up into a hallway that felt like a hotel, bedroom doors on either side of him punctuated by framed pictures of the mountain view just outside. One of the bedroom doors was already open, cool air blowing into the hallway as he heard Yaku talking from the balcony outside.

Akaashi stuck his head in, the room empty but the balcony door thrown open.

“I caught the last half of the match after I put Lev to bed last night,” Yaku was saying, his voice slightly muffled. “It was a good save.”

There was a pause as a can fizzed open, Akaashi walking over to the balcony to find Kuroo and Yaku out on the deck, beers in hand, Kuroo nodding as he took a sip of his drink. Akaashi exchanged hellos, ducking out again just as Suga and Daichi’s car pulled into the driveway.

He headed farther down the hallway, Yaku’s and Kuroo’s voices muffled as they hollered at the new arrivals. Akaashi passed another open doorway, waving at Asahi, who was unpacking his clothes, and stopped at the last bedroom on the left. It had a wraparound deck that looked over the sweeping views of the mountains and the lake out back, and Akaashi was glad he’d claimed the room for the second year in a row.

He set his suitcase down on the bed, only half-glancing at the sliding deck door as he heard a car door slam outside. Somebody had left the window in his room open, and the curtains shifted slightly in the cool breeze, the air smelling like pine as he unzipped his suitcase.

A dog barked and Akaashi paused, slightly wrinkled shirt in hand, when someone burst into his room, rough hands covering his eyes as the room went black.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said, not helping the smile creeping onto his face.

“You didn’t even give me a chance to say guess who!” Bokuto said, his hands still over Akaashi’s eyes. Akaashi leaned back slightly, feeling Bokuto’s chest behind him.

“Okay,” he said, his eyes still closed. “Ask me now.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto said. “Guess who—”

Akaashi turned around, Bokuto’s hands slipping off him as he leaned into him for a moment, greeting him with a kiss. A dog barked again and Owl charged into the room, trotting circles around them as Bokuto beamed.

“I just saw the _hugest_ dog—”

“Oh,” Kuroo said from down the hall. “That’s Bokuto’s dog—”

Footsteps pounded down the hallway and Suga appeared in the doorway, Kuroo and Yaku peeking out behind him. Owl bounded right over, her head reaching Suga’s waist as she nosed his outstretched hand.

“Don’t worry,” Bokuto said, still smiling. Akaashi took a step back from him, and Bokuto grabbed onto the tips of his fingers, holding it close to his side, as if he didn’t want to let go just yet. “She’s really friendly. Her name’s Owl.”

Suga crouched down on one knee, scratching behind her ear. “Hi there, big girl,” he said, hugging his arms around her neck. “You’re so happy. Did you have a fun car ride?”

Owl panted happily, rubbing her head against Suga’s as Kuroo and Yaku came into the room.

“What do you think of the house?” Kuroo said, waving the hand holding his beer can out airily. “Pretty great, right?”

“It’s _amazing_ ,” Bokuto said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “There’s so many rooms. And it looks like one of those fancy log cabins in movies where two lovers get snowed in after an avalanche!”

Yaku laughed into his beer can, exchanging a look with Kuroo, who widened his eyes at him for a moment and then laughed as well. “You’re right, it does look like that,” Yaku said, turning back to Bokuto. “Did you see the hot tub yet? It’s exactly like the movies.”

Bokuto put a hand out as Owl trotted back over to him, taking another lap around him and Akaashi before running back to Suga. “No, I haven’t seen anything yet. I came straight to Akaashi.”

Akaashi glanced up at Bokuto, who was still beaming, unaware of the faintest red creeping up Akaashi’s face.

“We’ll show you, then,” Kuroo said, already heading for the door. “Just put your stuff in here later.”

Bokuto glanced at Akaashi, giving him a smile. “I’m staying with you, then?”

“You better be,” Yaku said, following Kuroo. “I already put my stuff in the room next door. It’s got the best view of the mountains.”

“My room’s better,” Kuroo said from the hallway. “It’s got a view of the lake out back.”

Yaku disappeared from the room after him. “Mountains are better.”

“Moutains block the sunset.”

“Good thing you have someone to watch the sunset with—”

“He’s staying in the room _next_ to mine, not with me—”

There was a pause, followed by a short scuffle from the hallway. Bokuto slipped his hand fully into Akaashi’s now, raising his eyebrows as Owl jumped up onto the bed. “It’s like a sleepover,” he said, swinging Akaashi’s hand.

“With a house full of adult males,” Akaashi said.

Bokuto laughed, letting go of Akaashi’s hand to collapse onto the bed. Owl stepped on his stomach as she walked over him and he doubled up, groaning as he rolled over towards the pillows. “Owl,” he howled, clutching his stomach. “Why do you only ever do that to me?” He sat up suddenly, hugging his arms around Owl’s neck and burying his face in her fur. “And don’t think you can do it to Akaashi either!”

Akaashi smiled, just as a door slammed from down the hall.

“Bokuto!” Kuroo shouted, footsteps sounding on the stairs. “Do you want to come take the tour now?”

“Coming!” Bokuto yelled back, releasing Owl, who laid down on the bed beside him. Bokuto bounced off the bed, coming over to Akaashi.

“I have to show you the hiking trail I saw right by the house,” he said, enveloping Akaashi in a quick hug before letting go, heading for the door. “It looks like it goes right to the lake! Let’s go after this.”

Akaashi watched as he disappeared out of the room, smiling as he turned back to the bed, where Owl was nosing into his suitcase.

“Are you as excited to be here as he is?” Akaashi said, scratching behind one of Owl’s ears. Owl rolled over onto her back, looking blissed out as Akaashi dutifully rubbed her belly.

 

***

 

“Akaashiiii!”

Akaashi lay stretched out on one of the deck chairs, taking his arm away from his eyes as he looked over at the sliding glass door that led back into the kitchen. A breeze rolled in across the deck and Akaashi drew his flannel tighter around himself, shivering as the sweat cooled on his skin. Asahi hummed slightly next to him, looking content under the blanket he’d taken from the living room.

Daichi and Asahi had accompanied Bokuto and Akaashi on their hike to the lake, Bokuto setting a quick pace on the way back, his stomach audibly rumbling at one point. He’d rushed into the house when they returned, insisting he’d bring them a snack to eat before disappearing for fifteen minutes now. Asahi, Daichi, and Akaashi had no problems reclining on the back deck, Akaashi honestly forgetting Bokuto had gone to get him something until now.

“Akaashi, come here!”

Akaashi looked over at Daichi, who just shrugged, going back to his Kindle. He swung his feet onto the rough wood of the deck after a moment, heaving himself up with effort before sliding open the glass door, stepping into the quiet living room. A fire crackled in the great stone fireplace, but the room was empty, Akaashi’s footsteps echoing off the high ceiling.

“Bokuto?”

            There was a muffled bang, laughter drifting faintly through the house.

            “I’m in here!” Bokuto called, Akaashi following his voice around the corner to the kitchen. Bokuto stood at the island counter across from Suga and Yaku, laughing as Kuroo slapped a beer in Oikawa’s hand next to him. He smiled at Akaashi, Suga turning around to see who was there and motioning for him to join them at the counter.

            “We’re teaching Oikawa how to shotgun a beer,” Bokuto said, grinning as Akaashi came to stand next to Suga at the end of the counter. He leaned across the countertop, pitching his voice only slightly lower in an attempt to whisper. “He’s never done it before.”

            “Because I have more refined taste buds than you,” Oikawa said, giving Bokuto an infuriatingly sugary grin.

            “Shut up and drink your shitty beer,” Yaku said, gesturing with his own half-finished can.

            Akaashi caught Suga’s eye, raising his eyebrows slightly as Suga laughed. “What brought this on?”

            “It was inevitable,” Suga said.

            “I don’t have to prove anything,” Oikawa said, pushing the beer back towards Kuroo. “I just haven’t done it in a long time.”

            “Then do it now,” Bokuto said, his eyes widening seriously as he turned to Oikawa.

            “You know,” Kuroo said from Oikawa’s other side. “I’m not sure how I feel about the teacher of my small child pressuring us to participate in binge drinking.”

            “Because you’re so innocent,” Suga said, Yaku letting out a snort next to him.

            “He’s forgetting about the time I had to let him into his house one night after the bars because he couldn’t figure out how to work his keys,” Akaashi said.

“Really?” Bokuto said, laughing.

“Akaashi,” Kuroo said, putting a hand over his heart. “Cold blooded.”

“Enough distractions,” Suga said, reaching across the counter and pushing the abandoned beer back towards Oikawa. “It’s time.”

Oikawa ran his tongue over his teeth, staring at the can for a moment before looking up at them. “Fine,” he said, nudging Kuroo with an elbow, grinning. “But I’m not doing it alone.”

“We all do it!” Bokuto said, slapping a hand on the counter, his excitement infectious, everyone making noises of agreement. Akaashi watched Bokuto laugh again, his cheeks slightly flushed, jumping slightly on the balls of his feet as he helped pass out beers. He looked up, feeling Akaashi’s eyes on him, and grinned, his eyes flashing excitedly as he pushed a beer in Akaashi’s hand.

Kuroo took out his keys, jingling them in Oikawa’s face before poking a hole at the bottom of his can. “Make your hole about this big,” he said, holding his can out to Oikawa to see. “And keep it flat like this until we start.”

“Rocket science,” Oikawa said, flipping his hand before grabbing Kuroo’s keys.

“Want to borrow mine?” Suga said, startling Akaashi as he held his keys out to him.

“Sure,” Akaashi said, taking them from his hands. “Bokuto, do you need to use them as well—?”

“Oh my god,” Oikawa said, laughing as Akaashi faltered his last words, watching as Bokuto sank one of his teeth into his beer can. “He’s an animal,” he said, Oikawa’s face a mix of concern and enjoyment as he shook his head at Akaashi. Bokuto just grinned around the beer can.

“Now put your mouth right here,” Kuroo said, pointing to Oikawa’s can.

“I have to put my mouth on broken metal—?”

“And keep your fingers on the tab, you have to pop it open as soon as you start. Ready? Three—”

“Wait—”

Akaashi held his can up, side stepping away from Suga, who had already spilled beer on the floor.

“Two-one-go!” Kuroo said, popping open his can and chugging. Suga laughed, spilling more beer as he followed, Yaku and Bokuto already almost done.

“Wait—” Oikawa popped open his tab, tilting the can so that the entire contents splashed over Kuroo, who jumped back, his shirt soaking as he threw his empty can on the ground. Oikawa covered his mouth, laughing as his beer dripped onto the floor.

Yaku erupted in laughter, tossing Kuroo a hand towel. “You dug your own grave on that one.”

Kuroo burped, dabbing at his shirt with the towel. “Did you drink _any_ of it or is it all on me?” he said, turning to Oikawa.

Oikawa cupped his chin, his grin huge through the gaps in his fingers. “Look at it this way, Kuroo-chan, at least you look good in a wet t-shirt.”

“I’m ignoring that.”

“Come on,” Oikawa said, still grinning as he grabbed Kuroo’s elbow. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“You’re a drink behind,” Kuroo said, letting himself be led out of the room. Suga cracked open another beer, his eyes following them out of the room as he took a sip.

“How was the hike?” Suga said after a moment, turning to Bokuto and Akaashi. “You were back faster than I thought.”

“It was great!” Bokuto said, coming around the counter to stand next to Akaashi.

“Bokuto set a faster pace than usual,” Akaashi said.

“The lake was amazing,” Bokuto continued, not acknowledging him. “I wish we could go swimming but it’s way too cold.”

“You can still go swimming,” Suga said, smiling mischievously.

Akaashi put a hand at Bokuto’s back, feeling his body almost shake with excitement. “Suga-san, you’re going to give him hypothermia.”

“He probably wouldn’t get hypothermia,” Suga said, laughing. “I’ve done it before.”

“You have?” Bokuto eyes went wide.

“Not tonight,” Akaashi said, setting his empty can on the counter. Suga just shrugged, taking another sip of his beer.

“I’m going to go peel my husband off his lounge chair,” he said, he and Yaku heading for the back deck. Suga looked back when they got to the living room, giving them a wave before disappearing around the corner. The kitchen was quiet for a moment, the sounds of talk and laughter drifting in from outside as Suga and Yaku slid open the back door before it closed again, leaving them in silence.

“So when you say not tonight,” Bokuto said, putting an arm around Akaashi’s waist, looking down at him as he pulled him closer.

“I mean not tonight,” Akaashi said, letting himself be pulled into Bokuto’s embrace.

“Akaaaa-shiiii…”

Bokuto kissed the side of his face, leaving a wet mark just below his temple. “Five minutes?”

“Five minutes is a long time to be in a freezing cold lake in March.”

Bokuto just kissed him again, his lips tasting like the beer he’d just shotgunned.

“We have a hot tub,” Akaashi said, rubbing a tiny circle on Bokuto’s back, pulling away slightly. “You can swim in that.”

            “That’s for tonight!” Bokuto said, pulling Akaashi in again for a quick, bone-crushing moment before releasing him, giving him a huge grin before taking off for the back deck, calling Owl’s name.

            Akaashi stood in the kitchen for a beat, running his hand aimlessly across the edge of the counter as he looked around the room. More than a few empty beer cans littered the counters, puddles of beer still on the floor. Akaashi found a roll of paper towels in one of the drawers, squatting down to clean some of the mess as footsteps sounded heavily down the stairs, Akaashi looking up to see Kuroo walking into the kitchen, his dry t-shirt rumpled in the back.

            “Everyone else out back?” he said, grabbing a few paper towels and squatting beside Akaashi, cleaning up the rest of the beer. Akaashi nodded, holding his hand out to take the wet towels from Kuroo.

            “Akaashi,” Kuroo said, handing over the paper towel absentmindedly. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was even more disheveled than usual, his whole face radiating happiness. He met Akaashi’s eye, spinning the gold band on his finger. “This is our best vacation yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am planning this to have two more chapters! i am honestly so excited i'm finally writing again so if you wanna talk about bokuaka H!!!!M!!!!!U!!!!! my tumblr is korramynaga


	9. the letter b

“So…”

            Akaashi leaned back in the hot tub, recognizing the tone in Suga’s voice as he closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them again, Suga was leaning forward, a mischievous look on his face as he looked at Bokuto. They’d all gathered on the deck after dinner, most of them lounging with drinks, before Bokuto threw open the sliding glass door in just his swim trunks, declaring it was time for the hot tub.

            “I already got your bathing suit for you, Akaashi,” Bokuto had said, waving them in the air as he headed for the hot tub. Kuroo had laughed, shaking his head when Bokuto asked him to join.

            “Isn’t it a little cold for that?” he’d said, going back to his drink.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto replied, looking momentarily confused. “It’s a _hot_ tub.”

            Daichi burst out laughing, taking his drink with him as he disappeared into the house to change, Asahi and Suga following behind him. Ten minutes later the five of them sat in the hot tub, looking out over the dark smudges of the mountaintops in the night.

            “If you had to pick one kid in the classroom as your favorite,” Suga said, moving some of the bubbles from the jets away absentmindedly with a free hand. “Who would it be?”

            “Don’t answer that,” Daichi said, rolling his eyes.

            “That’s like picking your favorite child,” Asahi said.

            Suga sat back against the hot tub, giving Asahi a look. “You only have one kid, you can choose easily.”

“I still wouldn’t choose Yuu sometimes,” Asahi said, looking chagrined.

“Really?” Bokuto said. “I think I’d choose him as my favorite.”

Akaashi turned his head to look at him, Bokuto looking earnest as a few wisps of steam drifted past his face. “Bokuto,” he said. “You shouldn’t pick one so easily.”

“He’s just mad you didn’t choose Tadashi,” Suga said, grinning.

Akaashi picked up his drink, looking up at the stars as he took a sip. “I only mean it shouldn’t be so easy to pick.”

“That’s why it’s a fun question,” Suga said, Daichi giving him a splash in response.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, putting an arm around Akaashi as he relaxed against the side of the hot tub. “I thought about it more, and I’d definitely choose Yuu.”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, who looked back at him, a drop of water slipping off his nose as he smiled at him. “What do you mean, you thought about it more?” Akaashi said, letting the weight of Bokuto’s arm settle over his shoulders. “It’s only been about fifteen seconds since Suga-san asked you.”

“I’m just really sure,” Bokuto said, grinning. “That little guy has so much love for everything. He tells me about fifteen times a day.”

“He loves everything except nicknames about being little,” Asahi said, grimacing.

“He gave me a bloody nose once for calling him little guy,” Bokuto said, leaning forward, Akaashi’s skin going cold where he had just been leaning. “He whipped his head back so fast it hit me in the face.”

            Asahi blanched. “Did he?”

            “Does that happen often?” Suga said, trying not to laugh at Asahi’s discomfort.

            “And he’s still your favorite after that?” Daichi said.

            “I mean,” Bokuto said, leaning back, his arm settling around Akaashi again. Akaashi leaned slightly against Bokuto, the bubbles from the jets tickling his nose as he slid further down into the water. “I could tell you a million stories about Yuu.”

            “Please don’t,” Asahi said.

            “But he’s still so full of love. He’s so sweet.”

            Asahi smiled. “He is.”

            Akaashi leaned his head back, looking up at the stars as he played with Bokuto’s fingers draped absentmindedly over his shoulder. He felt Bokuto shift, glancing over to find him looking at him, the porch lights shining in his eyes as he leaned over and pecked him on the temple.

            “Suga,” Bokuto said, grinning as Akaashi ran a hand over his knee under the water. “It’s your turn—do you have a favorite kid?”

            Suga looked over at Daichi, grinning up at him. He stretched an arm over his head, thinking about it for a second before looking back at Daichi. “What do you think? On the count of three?”

            “What?” Asahi said, slightly alarmed.

            Daichi tapped his chin, nodding after a moment. “Alright,” he said. “One—”

            “Two—”

            “Three—”

            “Ryu!” Suga said, the same time Daichi said “Kenma.”

            “Wait, what?” Suga said, laughing. “I thought we were choosing out of our own kids.”

            “What?” Daichi looked at Suga like he’d grown six heads. “I thought we were picking from Bokuto’s class.”

            “You picked Kenma?”

            “And you picked Ryu?” Daichi said incredulously, trying to dunk Suga’s head under the bubbles. Suga burst out laughing, inhaling water as Daichi forced his head down.

            “I was kidding!” Suga said, coughing and laughing at the same time, Akaashi putting up a hand to block the splashes. “I just wanted to see what you would say!”

            “Why would I pick a favorite child?” Daichi said, laughing as Suga pushed at his face, squishing his cheeks.

            Akaashi watched them splashing around at the other side of the hot tub, nudging Bokuto’s knee with his own. “You started that.”

            “Me?” Bokuto said, gesturing to himself with the arm still around Akaashi, accidentally splashing water in his face. “Akaashi, I did not!”

            “You’ll break up their marriage.”

            “Akaaa-shi!” Bokuto looked crestfallen, turning to grab Akaashi by both shoulders. “I won’t, will I?”

            Akaashi looked away pointedly, feeling Bokuto work circles into his shoulder with a thumb.

            “Akaashi!”

            Akaashi smiled softly, turning back to Bokuto, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. Daichi and Suga had already moved on, talking with Asahi about some sports team their kids were on.

            “Bokuto, I was only teasing,” he said softly, drawing Bokuto closer, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Bokuto grinned, sliding his hands around Akaashi’s waist under the water, pulling himself closer on the small seat.

            “You scared me!” he said, picking up one of Akaashi’s hands, smoothing his palm out and placing it over his chest. “Feel my heart.” They were sitting so close Akaashi’s chin brushed Bokuto’s shoulder as he turned to look at his hand resting against Bokuto, at the beads of water slipping slowly down his shoulder.

            Akaashi curled his fingers slightly over Bokuto’s chest, unable to feel anything over his own heightened pulse in his fingertips. He traced his fingers lightly over Bokuto’s skin, over his shoulder and down his arm, lacing their fingers together under the water. Bokuto bent his head down, his lips so close to Akaashi’s, but they could hear the hush in the conversation across from them, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi probably watching.

            Akaashi paused and Bokuto pulled away, his cheeks turning red as he slid back into the corner of the hot tub, giving Akaashi an embarrassed smile. Akaashi glanced across the hot tub, at Daichi and Asahi talking a little too loudly, Suga covering his laughter with a hand as he sat back.

            A dog barked and Bokuto turned, his face lighting up as Owl came trotting over, leaning over the side of the hot tub to give her a hug.

            “Owl!” he said, rubbing her ears as Owl panted. “Are you getting tired, girl?”

“She played fetch for half an hour straight,” Oikawa said, coming up behind Owl with a chewed up tennis ball in hand, a pair of swim trunks hanging over one shoulder. “I hope she’s tired.”

“She’ll play for hours if you keep throwing,” Bokuto said, Owl jumping up to lick the water from his face. “Did you force him to play with you, girl? Did you?”

            “We had fun,” Oikawa said, bending down to drape his arms over the side of the hot tub, leaning in between Akaashi and Bokuto. “It’s like playing tag with Kentaro. He never wants to stop even when he’s so tired he can’t breathe.”

            Bokuto laughed as Owl continued licking at his face, ruffling her fur. “Kentaro will have fun in my class in a few years, then, huh?”

            “Sure,” Oikawa said, flashing him a grin. “Fun is the right word. Hey, is there room in the hot tub for me?”

            “Owl—”

            There was a splash as Owl tried to launch herself into the hot tub, Bokuto shooting up to drag her out, water sloshing over the side of the tub. Akaashi watched as Oikawa jumped back, a wet stain spreading over the front of his long-sleeved shirt.

“It looks like there’s an opening,” Akaashi said as Bokuto climbed out of the hot tub, whistling to get Owl to follow him.

“I’ll be right back!” Bokuto said, throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder as he jogged across the deck, sliding open the backdoor.

“His dog is just like him,” Oikawa said, dabbing at the wet spot on his shirt with his dry swim trunks. “High energy.”

Akaashi just nodded, picking up his drink to take a sip. Across from him, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi were looking through Daichi’s phone, talking amongst themselves.

“You know,” Oikawa said, leaning down again so he was level with Akaashi. “This is such a nice weekend, Akaashi-chan.” He tilted his head, leaning a cheek in his hand as he watched Akaashi. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Kuroo invited you,” Akaashi said.

“Eh?” Oikawa leaned down farther. “Kuroo said you always invite every parent in the classroom. He speaks very highly of you.”

Akaashi leaned his head back, looking up at the smudge of the Milky Way painted above them. He’d always loved how many stars he could see out here, scattered like dust and framed by the mountains. “You know he wanted you to come,” Akaashi said, tracing the Milky Way all the way across the sky.

“Of course,” Oikawa said. Akaashi looked over at him, at the way he still had his cheek cupped in his hand, eyes trained up at the sky as well. Akaashi knew how hard it was—standing on the edge of the cliff, waiting for a sign to make the leap between friendship and something more.  He closed his eyes for a moment, pressing his lips together. It had never felt like that with Bokuto—he was always clear from the beginning what his feelings were. Looking at Oikawa, he remembered it almost never came that easy to open up. Nobody wanted to be the first to be vulnerable.

Akaashi wet his lips, taking a breath to say something, before his phone rang, sounding from his pants pocket laying on one of the lounge chairs closest to the hot tub. Oikawa glanced at him, his expression hopeful, before looking over at his phone, the deck lights reflecting in his eyes.

“Sorry.” Akaashi heaved himself out of the hot tub, shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself. “That’s for me.” He headed for his phone, pulling it out of his pocket with cold fingers, making his way to the sliding glass door as he answered, his parents’ number flashing on the screen.

“Hello,” Akaashi said, static sounding in his ear before Tadashi answered excitedly.

“Daddy!” he said, Akaashi just picturing him jumping up and down as he clutched his parents’ old land line.

“Hi, T,” Akaashi said, sliding open the back door and stepping inside, relaxing in the warmer air. “How are you?”

“Grandma said I can say good night from you before I have to go to bed,” he said.

“Are you in pajamas already?” Akaashi asked. “Did you brush your teeth?”

Tadashi laughed on the other end of the line. “Yes, Daddy! And Grandpa read me a story too.”

“Was it a story about a sheep in the woods?”

Tadashi gasped. “How did you know?” he said.

“Grandpa read the same story to me when he was little.”

Tadashi was quiet for a moment, just his breathing on the line.

“Tadashi?” Akaashi said.

“I love you, Daddy,” Tadashi said. “When are you coming to get me?”

“I love you, too, T. Only two more sleeps until I come get you. That’s not long at all. What are you doing with Grandpa and Grandma tomorrow?”

“We’re going to the zoo!”

“Really?” Akaashi said. Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi saw Owl round the corner, her tail wagging as she trotted up to him. Bokuto followed close behind in a pair of sweatpants, a towel flung over his shoulder, his hair dripping wet as if he’d just taken a shower.

“And we’re going to see elephants…”

Akaashi mm-hmm’ed into the phone as Bokuto came up next to him, draping his towel over Akaashi’s shoulders, Akaashi not even realizing he’d been shivering until Bokuto rubbed some warmth into his shoulders.

“And then we’re getting ice cream…”

“Wow, T, that sounds like fun.”

“Yeah.” There were muffled sounds over the line before Tadashi whined, breathing into the phone. “Grandma says I have to go to bed now.”

“Good night, T. I love you.”

“I love you! Two more sleeps!”

Akaashi hung up, Owl running in circles around him as he pushed his phone onto the dining room table. Bokuto grinned, putting a hand to Akaashi’s back.

“It’s freezing! Let’s change before we go stargazing.”

Akaashi smiled slightly, Bokuto’s hand rubbing small circles on his lower back. “I didn’t know we were going stargazing.”

“Of course we’re going,” Bokuto said, giving him a push towards the stairs. They made their way to their shared bedroom, Owl immediately hopping up onto the bed as Akaashi rummaged around for a change of clothes.

“Have you seen my sweatshirt?” Akaashi said, turning around to find Bokuto sitting on the edge of the bed, leafing through one of Akaashi’s books, wearing the sweatshirt Akaashi couldn’t find.

“No,” Bokuto said, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

Akaashi sighed, walking over to Bokuto’s mess of a suitcase, picking up one of the sweatshirts he’d left discarded on the floor.

“Hey,” Bokuto said. “Come here.”

Akaashi walked over to Bokuto’s side of the bed as he pulled on the sweatshirt, stopping just out of reach of Bokuto. Bokuto held out his hands, Akaashi taking them without hesitating, letting Bokuto pull him closer for a kiss.

“You’re all wet,” Bokuto complained, letting his hands trace down Akaashi’s sides as he pecked the underside of his jaw.

“I didn’t change out of my bathing suit yet,” Akaashi said, pulling away slightly. He ran his hands through Bokuto’s wet hair, pushing it out of his face. “Did you just shower?”

“Mm,” Bokuto just said, closing his eyes as Akaashi continued running his hands through his hair. “Give me a new hairstyle.”

“I’ll shave it off,” Akaashi said, tugging slightly at his hair. Bokuto’s eyes flew open and he laughed, flopping backwards on the bed, using Owl as a pillow.

“Get dressed, get dressed,” he said, nudging his feet blindly against Akaashi’s shins. “I don’t want to miss any shooting stars.”

Akaashi changed quickly, he and Bokuto shrugging into their jackets as they opened their bedroom door, catching a glimpse of Kuroo and Oikawa in the room across from them. They sat facing each other cross-legged on the bed, Kuroo running his hands absentmindedly over Oikawa’s knees as they murmured quietly, Oikawa’s laughter drifting through the hallway.

Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand, shooting him a gleeful look as he steered them down the hallway and to the stairs.

“Let’s lay out in the backyard,” Bokuto said, his hand warm in Akaashi’s as they headed downstairs and to the deck, waving hellos to everyone still outside. They made their way past the porchlights and into the field behind the house, the grass already slick with dew. Outside the glow of the lights, the air felt stiller, the music and laughter fading into the darkness.

“Here?” Bokuto said, his voice hushed as they stopped in the middle of the field. Akaashi nodded and they laid down, Akaashi using Bokuto’s arm as a pillow as they snuggled up next to each other in the chill.

It was quiet for a stretch of time, the sounds of the forest coming alive around them as they watched the stars. Every so often the wind would sweep through the empty trees, rustling the dead leaves underneath them, lulling Akaashi with the sound. Bokuto’s breath was steady next to him, Akaashi feeling his chest rise and fall with the action. Above them, the sky opened up like a snow globe, painted above them in a perfect dome silhouetted by the mountains around them.

“Did you see that shooting star?” Bokuto said quietly, pointing straight up and to the left.

“No,” Akaashi said. “I missed it.”

“We’ll see more,” Bokuto whispered, tracing his hand lightly down Akaashi’s side. “Don’t worry.”

They were quiet for a few minutes more before Akaashi felt Bokuto shift underneath him, the air cold where their bodies had just been pressed together before they settled again. “I can’t believe there’s so much dating going on with the parents in my classroom,” Bokuto said, his voice quiet.

“You can’t believe you and me?” Akaashi said.

“And Kuroo and Oikawa.”

Akaashi shifted, glancing at Bokuto for a moment before looking back up at the stars. “I don’t know if they’re dating.”

“You don’t?” Bokuto asked. “But you’ve seen them together.”

“They’re together, but…” Akaashi looked up at the stars, searching for the right words that weren’t coming to him. “People can enjoy being together without being in a relationship.”

“Oh.” Bokuto said. “Are they just friends?”

“No,” Akaashi said. “But there’s always that time between friendship and dating when someone has to give. Someone has to admit what they feel.”

“They can do that soon,” Bokuto said easily. Another breeze rolled through the forest, rustling the leaves in the otherwise quiet night.

“Sometimes it’s not like that,” Akaashi said. “It’s hard to find someone to trust enough to tell them how you feel. Don’t you ever feel vulnerable about that?”

A shooting star lit up across the sky near the tree tops for a moment, Bokuto gasping as it faded away quickly. “Did you see that one?”

“I saw it,” Akaashi said.

They were quiet again, a burst of laughter from the deck reaching their ears. Bokuto ran a hand up and down Akaashi’s side, still looking up at the stars.

 “Do you like me?” Bokuto said after a while, his voice loud in the dark.

Akaashi sat up, looking down at Bokuto. “I like you.”

“Kids are like that,” Bokuto said, folding his arms under his head. “Did you ever babysit Yuu? He tells me every five minutes how much he loves me.”

Akaashi shifted, running his hand along the fabric of Bokuto’s coat.

“I heard you tell Tadashi how much you loved him _two_ times on the phone before.”

“That’s different,” Akaashi said.

Bokuto shrugged, still looking up at the stars. “Love is love.”

Akaashi placed his palm over Bokuto’s stomach, stretching his fingertips as wide as they could go. Bokuto caught his eye after a moment and grinned, his face just visible in the starlight. “You’re missing all the shooting stars,” he said.

Akaashi laid back down next to him, settling in again. Bokuto simplified things too much, but the surety that he believed it made Akaashi believe it too, if just for this moment. Just for this one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER
> 
> this past fall i looked for shootin stars with someone in the middle of a field using their arm as a pillow and it made me realize how un-climatic and not romantic it is i just couldn't in good conscience write bokuaka kissing under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i am currently a pre-k teacher and one of my adorable students looks exactly like baby yamaguchi so i thought, au time™. 
> 
> next chapter: oikawa helps akaashi and kuroo babysit, everything backfires


End file.
